The Forgotten Brother
by GhostRanger17
Summary: The Story and Journey of Donovan Ash's older Brother
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed**

My name is Donovan I am many things Ash's older brother for starters but this is isn't about Ash this is my story how I struggled to survive right from the start but anyway this is my story. I was born in Saffron City back then before it was nice like it is today. I grew up without parents they were both killed when I was young I was only five when my parents were killed. I learned quickly that I was on my own from there even though I was only five I ran the minute my parents had been killed during a gang's turf war.

Growing up was rough I grew up on the streets I quickly learned to steal food and to stick to the alleyways I grew up like that on the streets relying on my wits and my knowledge of Saffron City to survive it was difficult but I survived. I was five when it was a moonless night I was hungry during the day I would normally steal food from the local vendors or pickpocket from tourists not native to Kanto but I hadn't gotten anything. At night I would normally sleep in one of the alleyways or in a abandoned building but lately the city had begun to renovate and repair abandoned buildings. The city was also picking up orphans off the streets. I had heard stories of how the orphanages were crowded with kids from all over Kanto and thus I was even more careful always watching out for Kanto Child Protective Services or KCPS as I called them for short. At night I had nightmares but learned to simply deal with a nightmare rather than wake up since I needed my sleep especially during the day. I was walking home to an abandoned shed near the forest where fighting dojo was before I felt something watching me. I knew it couldn't be a person because everyone tended to stay away from the forests especially at night legend has it that a new Pokémon not native to Kanto lived there but I didn't care I needed a place to be safe from the KCPS and they tended to avoid the forests due to the wild pokemon.

I remember it was a clear moonless night I had stolen some apples from the local vendor and was exhausted that I simply went inside the little shed and fell asleep bag still in hand. I saw myself standing in front of a mirror I looked at my reflection it was me my silver hair and my blue eyes looking back at me. I was five still but then the mirror became blurry before a man wearing cloak and mask stood in the mirror in front of me. His face was covered by a black piece of cloth and his right eye was covered as well leaving only his right blue eye being seen his cloak was black as night with a cape on belt were many black satchels, a sheath for what looked like a katana on his waist. In his right hand was silver metal tomahawk and on his left shoulder a brown shelled pokemon with red eyes, on his chest were knives and three gold colored long bullets were near the right side of his waist. I looked at him and he looked at me we both stared at a each other for a while and then I heard what sounded like something falling and quickly turned around and saw only fog. When I turned around there was only my reflection looking back at me again. I woke up in a cold sweat it was only a nightmare but when I looked to my right the bag felt lighter before I saw that a few apples were missing. I went outside where I saw a black floating hourglass like creature looking at the moon. I slowly walked up closer only see that it had taken a few of my apples. I quietly took out a pokeball I had bought with what little money I had managed to steal and threw it at the creature and to my surprise it when inside the pokeball in a bright blue flash. The red and white pokeball shook from one side to the other before the red center simply turned white again. I quickly picked up the pokeball before staring at it in my small hands. I quickly threw it out to see the black hourglass shaped pokemon standing in front of me it's white mane flowing in the opposite direction it was facing before it looked at me with its one cold blue eye. It we simply stared at each other before it's blue eye turned a dark red and before I knew it I was a dark foggy area again like my dream. In front of me floated the same pokemon before I heard a voice "who are you?" it said I looked around and only saw the pokemon standing in front of me. I heard the voice again "you are different from the others you're not afraid of me" it said. I looked around before replying I am not afraid I have already lost my parents what do I have left to lose besides my dad always told me when I was younger that fear only stops the weak and that brave are the strong. The voice replied "Your father was a wise man then" before I looked around and saw it was night still I had been having another nightmare. I saw that the pokemon was still floating in front of me only its eye was no longer red but blue. I heard the voice again "What's your name it said?" Donovan I replied out loud before hearing the voice again saying "Well Donovan you caught me so I guess I am your pokemon" I looked at the pokemon standing in front of me with shock it had been talking to me this whole time I asked did you give me all those nightmares and how can you talk to me I replied looking at the pokemon. "I am using what you humans call telepathy and yes I gave you those nightmares I was hoping to scare you away so I could recover my strength." With that I ran back into the shed and saw I had ten apples left so taking one out I handed it to the pokemon who looked at tilted its head to the right looking at me it replied "Why do you share what little you have with a pokemon like me?" I replied I know whats its like to be weak and I know what its like to go hungry but I know that from the looks of it we have enough apples to share and with that I handed the pokemon the apple to which it happily took it and ate as I watched. "I guess not all humans are evil and for that I will stand by your side until the day you die Donovan" the pokemon replied.

I slept for the first time without a nightmare and woke up to go to the local library I went there often since I could there and not be bothered not by the KCPS or anyone since it was always relatively empty except for a few students from the local dojo. I got on a computer and began looking up what kind of pokemon I had since I still didn't know. I spent hours looking before I stumbled upon a single message found on an old stone in Sinnoh the message read the following

The king of nightmares resides here beware to all who hear this decree if you sleep you may never leave beware the black hourglass like figure lest you he sees you run for dear life for beware of Darkrai's might.

With that I looked at the pokeball in my hand and heard the voice again "I remember that stone I used to live there until they came and tried to catch me but I put them to sleep forever" I felt shivers down my spine before I looked back at the pokeball. Darkrai that's what I will I think you are the pokemon Darkrai and with that I left the computer happy in the knowledge I had caught a Darkrai so I went to go find more books on Darkrai. But little did I know that I was being watched by the KCPS they had caught up to me after the vendor had noticed his apples go missing. I was reading a book on how to battle before a bright white flash appeared and then there floated Darkrai before he disappeared into a shadow. "Don't worry I am still here it's just I don't like being stuck in that pokeball at all I hope you don't mine Donovan" Darkrai said telepathically. Don't worry I responded I don't want force you to be stuck in that pokeball either do what you need to partner I replied to Darkrai. "Partner?" Darkrai responded confused "what's that?" Well it means that we are equals it means that I am not in control of you and your not in control of me I responded before continuing to read about the moves Darkrai knew. "So we are equals Donovan?" Darkrai responded yes I replied we are equals your my friend and I am your friend I have your back and you have mine I said smiling. "I see you definitely are different from other humans Donovan and I am glad you caught me" Darkrai responded. It was night by the time I had left the library where two men stood in tan trench coats before walking up to me showing their wallets they said they were Kanto Child Protective Services. They grabbed me and were dragging me to their black car before a black shadow formed in front of them it was Darkrai. They looked at Darkrai in fear before Darkrai's eye turned red and the two men collapsed. "Don't worry they are only asleep" Darkrai said before another men appeared throwing a pokeball in the air a small orange puppy appeared it was Growlithe. Growlithe use flamethrower the man said before the puppy fired a flamethrower at Darkrai. Darkrai simply disintegrated into the ground before appearing behind the puppy and shooting a shadow ball at Growlithe hitting it dead on. Growlithe tackle let's go the man responded Growlithe charged at Darkrai only to run through it and looking back in fear realizing it had passed right through Darkrai. Darkrai used a dark pulse before the smoke cleared showing a fainted Growlithe. Growlithe no the man said before looking at me and Darkrai. As Darkrai returned next to me a white light hit him before I turned and saw a Metang and one of the men who had fallen asleep earlier awake again. Use flash cannon one more time he said before hitting Darkrai again as he was going to use it again I stood in front of my already weak partner with my arms out. Kid get out of the way that pokemon is dangerous the man yelled he is my pokemon I will come quietly if you stop hurting him and allow him to stay with me. The man simply stared at me before looking at his partner who had already begun standing up saying "you think we should just let the kid keep the pokemon?" "Sure I would prefer not to fall asleep and have another nightmare" the man replied. With that the man looked back at me before looking at his Metang and saying Metang return before Metang disappeared in a red flash of light back in his pokeball. The man walked over to me where I was still standing in front of a still injured Darkra. "You got guts kid that's something only trainers have so you are probably gonna make one hell of a trainer one day before kneeling down in front of me. My name is Shawn he said taking off his black glasses "may I" he said sticking his hand out before I handed him the pokeball. "You made the right choice kid now what your name?" Shawn asked "Donovan and when and I am going to get my pokemon back?" I replied "Don't worry I plan to take him to the pokemon center along with that Growlithe he knocked out." After he said that he returned Darkrai back his pokeball before I pulled at his sleeve and he looked down at me. "He doesn't like his pokeball can he stay out?" I asked he looked back at his partner who only nodded before he looked back at me and said "Ok but don't try escaping again ok" he said before letting Darkrai out of the pokeball and into the car where I sat next to him as we drove away from the library.

A few hours later after Darkrai and Growlithe had been healed and I had gotten back my pokeball I was taken to a big building before being taken inside and placed in a small room with a table and two chairs. Then a young lady entered saying "Hello Donovan my name is Sarah and I want to know how you ended up alone and with a legendary pokemon in your possession" she said. I looked at her confused before she explained and told me that Darkrai was a legendary pokemon from the Sinnoh region. I told her my story of how my parents were killed and how I had caught Darkrai and how he and I were partners she sat amazed at how I had survived alone at five years old and had caught a legendary pokemon. After I had told her my story simply nodded and replied "Well from what Shawn tells me you and Darkrai are really close so we are gonna keep you two together when you guys move ok." I replied ok before they moved me to an orphanage before and for five months I stayed there before I was adopted by a red haired woman when I was six her name was Delia Ketchum and she took me and Darkrai home where I met my new five year old brother Ash.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I hope I can make this story better this time around and not as rushed as I made it the last time I wrote this story. Remember to Read, Review and Follow.**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed**

It was weird being adopted I had never gotten used to the idea of having a new brother much less a new mother. Every night I had nightmares about my old parents and would wake up screaming but every night Delia she would come into the room I shared with Ash hug me, tell me it's okay and then kiss me on the forehead good night before tucking me back into bed. I knew it wasn't Darkrai giving me these nightmares because he had already told me it wasn't him and he told me that he only manifested a person's worst fears to defend himself and that ever since we had moved into the house he had stopped doing that.

Eventually the nightmares stopped only for a new nightmare to begin school. Delia made me and Ash go to school everyday at professor Oak's lab and to the summer camp as well. I hated regular school because he would drone on and on about the wonders of pokemon. In order to stay sane I would remember Darkrai coming to school with me and Ash everyday usually hiding in my shadow and would talk to me or Ash when we got too bored. Sometimes I would simply fall asleep in class only to wake up in Darkrai's dark dreamworld where we would simply talk about everything from our pasts to our futures. Delia didn't mind Darkrai because he always was very protective of me and Ash only Ash and her knew I had Darkrai and only they knew he could talk. One day Ash and I were walking to school as usual which was in professor Oak's lab but then some other kids were crowded around next to a tree near his lab. "Lets check it out Donovan" young Ash said. "Ok" I responded before I ran right after him. When we got to the crowd we could see that they had gathered around a Torchic and Pidgey they were having a battle one boy behind the Pidgey and a brown haired girl behind the Torchic. The Torchic was severely exhausted and hurt from the looks of it before the Pidgey used gust and made the Torchic faint. "Alright a deal's a deal" the boy said before sticking out his hand towards the girl the girl cried as she handed the boy her Torchic's pokeball. "Hey that ain't fair that's her pokemon not yours give it back" I yelled the boy looked at me before saying "fine if you can beat me in a battle the girl gets her pokemon back otherwise I am taking yours" the boy responded. As I got in the center of the crowd the kid threw back out his Pidgey before taunting me saying "so where is your pokemon did he get scared?" As he said this comment my shadow moved from behind me disappearing completely before reappearing in front of me from the ground slowly rose a black hour glass like figure with a white man and it's only blue eye. The kids could only gasp as they saw Darkrai floated in front of me they had never seen a pokemon like that except Ash he only crossed his arms and smiled at me. "Pidgey use gust" the boy commanded and Pidgey used gust only to see Darkrai disintegrate back into a shadow before reappearing to my right. "Darkrai use dark pulse" I said telepathically and then Darkrai shot a purple dark pulse that hit Pidgey dead on. When the smoke cleared there stood only a hurt Pidgey that was barely flying. "Use aerial ace Pidgey" the boy commanded the Pidgey began flying and turned a bright to which Darkrai only moved to left slightly making PIdgey miss. "Use Psychic I said telepathically" Darkrai's eye turned a brighter shade of blue before pidgey was engulfed in a blue aura before being thrown out of the sky and back onto the ground. When the smoke cleared only a fainted Pidgey remained on the ground. I stood there triumphantly I yelled out to the boy "A deal's a deal hand over the pokemon" and with that the boy tossed me the pokeball before walking away with Pidgey in his arms.

"How did you do that without having to even open your mouth once?"the brown haired girl said as she walked up to me. "Trade secret" I replied before handing the girl back her pokeball. As I handed her pokeball back to her my brother Ash ran over to us excited. "Hey little brother you're ready to go back to boring school?" I asked "Nah" Ash responded but you know mom would kill us if she found out we were skipping school "Indeed" I responded so what's your name I asked the brown haired girl "May Maple and I want to be the best coordinator in all of Hoenn" she proudly responded. "Well my name's Donovan Ketchum, this is my pokemon Darkrai and this is my little brother Ash" I responded "Hi nice to meet you" Ash responded shaking May's hand. As we talked the bell rang signaling the beginning of school we all quickly ran inside before class started. After classes had ended we were dismissed before Professor hand put his hand on my shoulder saying "Donovan I need to see you after class" he said. As Ash and May looked at me before leaving I looked back to see Professor Oak looking at me from behind his desk. "So where did you get that pokemon from?" Professor Oak asked "I don't know what you mean I don't have a pokemon" I responded. "Donovan I am not a fool I saw the battle you had before school started" Professor Oak responded before crossing his arms sternly. "Fine" I replied before saying to Darkrai telepathically "Jigs up partner you can show yourself" and like that my shadow moved from behind me to infront of me before Darkrai slowly rose up in front of me.Professor only looked up at Darkrai in awe before he recovered and said "What's his name Donovan?" "Darkrai" I responded. "How long have you had him and where did you meet him?" Professor Oak said as he looked Darkrai over. I told professor Oak how I had met Darkrai and how I had survived in saffron city alone until I met Darkrai he only stood in front of me listening until he finished before taking out a device and pointing it at Darkrai before a male voice said "Darkrai the pitch black pokemon no further information available." "Well I guess not even Dexter knows what he is alright you're free to go" Professor Oak said before Darkrai disintegrated back into the ground and I left heading home.

When I got home mom was hugged me to death before asking why I was late to which I explained about the battle before school and how professor Oak made me stay after school to where she only replied "that's fine honey now go and grab a snack I made some cookies and you better hurry before your brother finishes them all" she said before she released me from her death grip. I ran into the kitChen grabbed myself a chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk before grabbing another and setting it out on the table for Darkrai. "Make sure to grab your snack before Ash reappears Darkrai" I said telepathically as i sat down on the couch. Just as I sat down there was knock any the door before mom opened it saying "ahh Professor Oak how are you?" "Great" he responded before asking to come in saying he wanted to take another look at Darkrai as my mom let him in she looked back at the kitchen to notice a floating half empty glass of milk and floating cookie with a bit in it. Professor Oak only stood in a awe saying "fascinating" before scribbling down something on a notepad. Soon the cookie disappeared in two more bites and the glass of milk tilted upward where the milk went down before disappearing completely. As the glass became empty it slowly moved back to the sink before landing softly in the sink. By this time Professor Oak had sat down on the couch next to me before asking me to have Darkrai show himself. "The professor is here again buddy and from the looks in his eyes I don't think he's going anywhere until you show yourself" I said telepathically. "I am already showing myself" Darkrai responded telepathically before I looked up and saw him snickering as he was upside down on the ceiling right above professor Oak. Professor Oak turned around and asked "what's so funny" before he looked up only to see Darkrai quickly disappear back into the ceiling. "A- Ha" he said before staring up at the ceiling only for Darkrai to stick his head back up this time on the floor still snickering. The time my mom laughed before professor Oak who was standing on the couch looking up into the ceiling before he looked down and saw Darkrai popping his head up on the floor. "A-Ha gotcha you" he said before diving onto the floor only to be found floating just face level with Darkrai. "That's Psychic" he said as he floated before he fell down softly. Well I think that's enough fun for now he said as he got up off the floor and went back to his lab mom closing the door as he left. "Well Donovan time for bed" mom said by now it was dark out. I climbed the stairs before getting into the shower. Tomorrow was going to be my seventh birthday and I was really excited. Mom came into the room and tucked me and Ash into bed before kissing us both on the head and wishing us both goodnight. Tomorrow sure was gonna be something and I was right about that it was something. June 2nd 2007 cities across Kanto were bombed killing hundreds of pokemon and people alike. The president of Kanto Mr. Thacher addressed the region of Kanto condemning the attacks before saying that they would be creating the first of a kind of military. He went on further to say that the Kanto armed forces, Kanto navy, Kanto marines and other branches such as the Kanto Air Force would also be established. That was eleven years ago I am eighteen today I am going to sign up with the Kanto marines and serve my home Kanto. The terrorist in question would later become known to the world as the Templar Order. My mom had already tried to convince me not join the Kanto marines since it was the branch of the Kanto military with the highest mortality rate but Darkrai and I didn't care and in the end she lets u go sign up. By this time already Ash had traveled all over the regions on his journey while I had been training with Darkrai this whole time preparing for the time when would join the Kanto armed forces.

When we went to the Kanto marines recruiting station there was nobody there since many men and women were joining every other branch or the Kanto army reserve since the marines were the again the highest mortality rate. As I walked into the station with Darkrai hiding in my shadow as usual the recruiting officer a young man was sitting at his desk reading a newspaper before he put it down and looked at me before he said "the Kanto Air Force recruiting station was down the road next to the pokemon center" before looking back at his newspaper I sat down before replying "I came to join the marines not the Air Force I wanted fight not sit on my ass doing nothing in a plane. Looking up from his newspaper he replied "Kid the Kanto marines have the highest mortality rate I will be surprised if you can even survive boot camp but hey that your funeral" he said as he took out a form. "Ok then let's get this over with then name?" "Donovan Jerome Ketchum" I replied "specialization" he replied "Robotics, Marksmanship and medicine' I replied "you must want to be put in hell he said before writing it down and asking if I had any pokemon serving with me "just one a Darkrai" I responded he simply looked at me and laughed saying I did not have the legendary pokemon known as the king of nightmares as my partner he wasn't laughing when I told him to look behind him and he turned around and saw Darkrai with his arms crossed staring back at him. He quickly apologized before asking me if I had any relatives so that they could be alerted if I was to die in combat I responded by giving them the information of my mom Delia Ketchum. After this he handed me a bus ticket and told me to report to the bus stop at 3:00 in the morning tomorrow since it would take me to outpost SilverPoint. That night I had dinner with my mom it was quiet before I went back to my room to pack for tomorrow. I packed a toothbrush, a hunting tomahawk I had gotten from Ash for my seventeenth birthday and an M1911 I had bought for my birthday along with 2 magazines I had bought along with it.That night I slept before waking up at 2:00 in the morning to leave and wait at the bus stop. As I quietly walked down the stairs I went to mom's room where I slowly pulled up her blanket and kissed her on the cheek before closing the door and leaving the house. I made it to the bus stop around 2:50 and waited before I took a picture out of my pocket it was of Ash, mom and me on my seventh birthday we were all so happy and here I was going off to fight for what I believe in. As the bus pulled up I told Darkrai to hide in my shadow which he did before I got on board the quiet empty bus. I handed the bus driver my ticket to which he looked at before I took my seat I heard the man quietly mutter may God help this man before closing the door and driving towards outpost SilverPoint.

It was 4:00 in the morning and the sun was still nowhere in sight when I arrived at outpost SilverPoint. It had lights and guard towers all around before I got off the bus and slowly walked towards the outpost I knew that from here on out it was gonna be a tough time because there was a sig underneath the sign of the outpost name that said Welcome to hell. I knew that there was no turning back from here As I showed the guard my ID he said "ahh yes Mr. Ketchum we have been expecting your one of four marines that actually signed up for join and please enjoy your stay in hell he said before I walked into the outpost.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I plan to possibly add some romance later on in the chapters later down the road but don't know if I am gonna do advanceshipping or amourshipping yet who knows. Remember to Read, Review and Follow.**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

I woke up it was the first day of boot camp and little did me or Darkrai know what was in store for us. Welcome to hell a drill sergeant yelled at the top of his lungs to the four of us as we stood at attention in our various clothes. First order of business I need each everyone of you to make your way to the barber shop and get that crew cut second, report to the armory and turn in an weapons you brought like we asked and finally report to the pokemon center to register your pokemon for service he yelled before saying dismissed. I made my way to the barber where he told me to have a seat before putting a black cloth over my shoulders and began cutting my silver hair. After my haircut I looked in the mirror and saw my long silver hair was now short very short but I didn't care as I made my from the barber shop to the armory a man sat inside a caged area before asking me to hand over any weapons I had brought for personal use I slid my M1911, my hunting knife and my shiny silver tomahawk before he wrote them down on a piece of paper and handed me my dog tags which contained my blood type, religion (how I want be buried if I need to on the battlefield), my pokemon. After that I made my way to the pokemon center and place Darkrai in his pokeball where he was taken and registered for combat. Finally I made my way back to the barracks where my new clothes were sitting on my bed. I changed into uniform and returned back to the spot where the sergeant waited for us with a clipboard. "Back so soon?" the sergeant asked not even looking up from his clipboard. "Yes sir" I replied "well then let's not waste any time" he said before looking up at me drop and give me push ups until you can;t breath Ketchum he yelled at the top of his lungs. I quickly dropped and began doing push ups constantly by the time the other three marines showed up my face was red with exhaustion but I kept going. "Where the hell have you lollygaggers been?" the sergeant yelled at them as the stood at attention. "We were late sir" responded one of the marines a black haired woman who looked to be about my age. "That's no excuse at all now all of you drop and give me push ups until you can't breath" the sergeant screamed. They all quickly dropped before the sergeant walked back and saw me still doing push ups with what drowning my body. "Private Ketchum you have been punctual with me and haven't said a word at all despite looking like youre gonna pass out take a break" "yes sir I responded before standing up and getting a drink from a water fountain before returning back to the common area standing at attention once more. After a while the sergeant told the same to the rest of the marines before long we all stood at attention. "Alright my name is Sergeant Ramsey of the Seventeenth marine battalion" the sergeant yelled before taking out a handkerchief and wiping some sweat off his face. "You all are the only dumb sons or daughter of bitches either stupid enough or brave enough to join the Kanto marines with Private Ketchum here being the only one not either of those he just is plain stubborn as hell" he said looking at my direction "now each of you will report your assigned specialties after this starting tomorrow" he said "for now you are all dismissed" As I made my way back to the barrack with two of the marines following me the back to the barracks. One of them was a tall blonde haired man with brown eyes and white skin the other man was dark colored man with blue eyes and black hair. As I sat in my bed with my eyes closed the blonde haired man and the black haired man walked up to me introducing themselves as Max Raines while the other man introduced himself as Lincoln Midas we shook hands before I told them my name and turned closing my eyes

The next day I woke up two hours earlier than needed so I simply walked over to the mess hall and got scrambled pidgey eggs, tepig bacon and some potatoes as I sat down with my tray full of food I could hear a rumbling sound laughing I said out loud "don't worry you can come out now" and with that Darkrai appeared in front of me floating on the opposite side of the table I went back to the serving table grabbed another tray and returned to my table. I grabbed some of my food and put it on the tray before placing the tray in front of Darkrai before he used Psychic to grab the food and began eating. I grabbed two cups of water and soon handed him one cup to which he drank with again using psychic. We quickly finished our food and I returned to the serving table for seconds after that I placed the tray in washing section saying thanks the cleaning guy as me and Darkrai left the mess hall. We still had an hour and 30 minutes before we would have to wake up for the sergeant but I looked around to see a supply store deciding to spend some of the money I had I went inside and bought five pokeballs, a military pokedex case and five granola bars and went back outside and sat down in the common area on a bleacher I put on the new case on my pokedex and was admiring it when I saw an orange floating pokemon it was hurt and by the looks of it hungry I took out my pokedex and pointed it at the orange floating pokemon. "Rotom the ghost electric pokemon its body is composed of plasma and it is known to infiltrate electronic devices and wreak havoc." Dexter said as I put away the pokedex. I walked over to the little pokemon who by now noticed me and shota will-o-wisp only to miss it clearly was hurt bad. Getting closer Rotom tried to use thunder only for it miss yet again. By this time I had Rotom in my arms and rushed it to the pokemon center on base. A few minutes later Rotom was healed but still hungry so I gave it two of my granola bars. After it was done eating I went back to the bleachers and waited only find Rotom snickering and following me. "You wanna be my pokemon" I said to the snickering Rotom. Rotom it eagerly responded before i threw pokeball at it and caught it. We waited with Rotom fast asleep on my shoulder. I knew I would have to move soon so I took out my handkerchief placed it on the bleacher and wrapped Rotom in the handkerchief. He continued to sleep while I sat in my green camp shirt and pants my black boots had been polished last night so I had nothing to do. As. I waited patiently for the sergeant to appear the black haired woman appeared instead and walked over to me before quietly sitting on the bleacher in front of me. "Darkrai keep an eye on Rotom when I go off to train I don't like the look on those guys" I said telepathically as looked over to a group of soldiers making their way over to us. As they approached they reeked of alcohol and soon began talking to the woman in front of me making cat calls and trying to get her to come with them. One of the mean grabbed her hand and tried to move her only for him be caught floating in the air by Darkrai's Psychic. "What the hell the man" he screamed as he floated higher and higher the group of guys only looked on in horror. "You guys gonna leave her alone" I said they nodded rapidly before the man fell down with a thump. After that the guys walked away before the black haired woman turned around and thanked me I said don't mention it before she introduced herself as Monica. After that the sergeant showed up and we began training.

It was around lunchtime and we had been training hard all day running laps around the base in full combat gear. I was tired and finally when we reached the entrance of the base I saw Rotom had waken up and was waiting next to the sergeant. We walked up and stood at attention training rifles in hand. "At ease men" he responded before we relaxed "now" he said as he handed each of us papers "each of you have chosen specializations to be in from here until light's out you will be in classes after my training and with that he dismissed us. My first course was robotics where I sat in a room full of other men learning about T-360 tri rotor drone. Rotom floated near my shoulder looking bored before he started snickering and then jumped into the electrical socket. After our instructor had turned his back Rotom jumped out in front of the class snickering and making faces in front of the class they laughed quietly before the instructor turned back. Rotom had gotten in the drone to hide before reappearing and continuing to make the class laugh. Finally the instructor turned around and saw Rotom jump into the drone before taking off in the small tri rotor drone. The instructor yelled "who's Rotom is that?" The class quiet before I slowly raised my hand to which the instructor replied "Is that Rotom registered for service?" "No" I replied "I just caught him today" "well see me after class" he said by then Rotom had returned the drone to the front and was floating next to me I only sighed the class went without a hitch and soon it over. I walked over to the instructor who told me he had never heard of a drone flying so fast and so quietly like he did when he saw Rotom flying it after complementing Rotom even more he said he wanted me to register him for service so that he could help teach some of his classes to which I responded alright. After my other two classes I went and registered Rotom for service and went to bed.

Boot camp went by fast before I was fully experienced robotics expert, sniper and medic. They were right about saying that it was hell remembering everything but I made it through all that now I could proudly carry a T-360 tri rotor drone, medical pouch, ghillie suit, along with an MP5 and a Barrett 107 rifle. I was assigned to the Eastpost outpost near the Hoenn region as part of security for the Kanto embassy where I would soon get my first taste in the fight. By the time I had arrived at Eastpost the Templar order had become more organized and now was a paramilitary group with the goal of doing anything to make Kanto's life hard from hit and run tactics to bombings I had every intention of stopping them. When I arrived the first thing I did was call my little brother Ash he had recently come back from another visit to the Kalos region. As he appeared I could see he was excited he told me all about his trip how he met Serena, Clement and Bonnie. He was nervous because he was competing in the Kalos league as well I simply laughed and then he asked "Hey Donovan can I tell you something and you promise to tell mom I don't know how she will react so can you tell her for me instead?" "Sure" I responded "well" he said before looking back at me "I have a girlfriend now and her name is Serena." I simply laughed and then noticed he was serious "Your serious" I said "yeah" was all he responded well ok "I will make sure to tell mom for you alright" I said as I hung up I went to my barracks with my knife, tomahawk and gun already strapped my legs before I laid down and went to sleep. "Damn it" I thought "Ash has girlfriend and I still don't well I guess I better find one soon before Mom goes crazy on me" I thought to myself before going to sleep.

I woke up early the next day having been excited to be stationed near the front lines since most the fighting was happening here in Hoenn and the president of Kanto had come to Hoenn's aid in their times of hardship. I had been stationed in Petalburg City little did I know that I would meet someone from my past there. I was a sniper for the Kanto embassy in Petalburg city our embassy was located next to the Petalburg City gym I was walking back to the barracks from a long shift at the embassy I had been wearing a green ghillie suit all day carrying my rifle, drone and other equipment all day. I heard a small scream before seeing a brown haired woman wearing a red bandana over her head with a red skirt as well. A man with green hair and a red mark on his cheek right. "I told you stay away from Drew" the young woman said before slowly backing away I was about to move on when the green haired man I guess to be Drew pulled out a knife "If I can't have you no one can" he said as he was about to stab the woman I shot the knife out of his hand and he ran off. I walked over to the woman where I offered her a hand she said thanks before standing back up as I was going walk away she said "wait a minute I think I know you" I stopped holstered my rifle and said "lady I don't think I know you-"but before I could finished my sentence I saw her big blue sapphire eyes and like that my brain went dead. She walked over to me and moved my hood a little up before she noticed my hair and said "Donovan is that you?"I said "umm do I know you?" She replied of Donovan you seriously don't remember the girl from Professor Oak's pokemon school. I tried to remember before I said "May Maple?" That's right silly she said before hugging me. My brain exploded with a sense of emotions I felt warm and yet I smelled lilacs and other sweet smells I had no idea what was going on. After she released me from the hug she asked if I had any dinner plans to which I replied "Dinner with Rotom and Darkrai before bed" Well that's sounds like no fun she said before grabbing my arm and walking towards the gym "come on you can have dinner with me and my family she said as she dragged me by the hand to the Petalburg city gym. Little did I know that that dinner would change everything.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I finally decided to pair Serena up with Ash and they will make much more of an appearance later on in the story just be patient ok guys. Remember to Read, Review and Follow.**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 4**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

I arrived at the door of the PetalBurg gym by this time it was a clear full moon. I went inside I lowered my hood and sat down on the couch with May to my right. "May who is that you brought home with you" a blue haired man said not even looking up from his newspaper. "Well dad do you remember that boy who tried to take my torchic during summer school in Pallet Town?" The man quickly put down his paper and nodded. "Well this is Donovan the boy who rescued my torchic all those years ago" may said. "Well Donovan it's nice to meet you after all this time" the man said politely"My name is Norman Maple so what brings you all this way to Hoenn and why is your face covered in camouflage" Norman asked. "Well you see I am a sniper and am part of the security team back at the Kanto Embassy down the road from here" I replied. "Oh ok well just make sure to wash up before dinner I would hate for my wife to get a heart attack seeing you like this" Norman said before going back to reading his paper after he had said this I went to the restroom and washed off the painted camouflage on my face and placed my ghillie suit in my backpack. As I looked in the mirror I saw that my silver hair had stayed short but had begun to grow back from the crew cut and I as looked on I realized I still had a bulletproof vest on along with a three golden colored .50 caliber bullets on my vest quickly took off the vest placing it in my backpack before looking back and seeing that I only had my green shirt on and my army fatigue pants as well. After I had done all that I decided to leave my M1911 in it's holster on my right leg along with knife and tomahawk on my belt. As I strapped the barrett 107 rifle to my backpack I quickly switched on the safety on the rifle and and left my black backpack in the living room before making my way towards the dining room where everyone was waiting I quickly sat down next to May before everyone grabbed each other hands and bowed their heads before Norman said a small prayer. But as he said the prayer I felt a warm sensation and felt on my left hand relax I didn't know why seeing as how my black fingerless gloves were mostly covering me hand and yet it felt so right in May's hand. After the prayer I began digging into the mashed potatoes and gravy along with the chicken and broccoli and before I knew it I was done eating. I excused myself from the table and went to the living room where I quickly grabbed my backpack and went towards the gym.

"They are talking about you Donovan" Darkrai said to me "really about me why?" I replied. "Well they are curious about how you ate so much in so little time saying that only May could possibly eat that fast and even she was still eating" Darkrai replied "oh well" I said as I put on my workout shirt and made my way back to the living room where Norman was reading his newspaper. "Excuse me Mr. Maple can I use the excise gear you have in the gym?" "Sure" he replied without even looking up from his paper. I made my way back towards the gym and took off my shirt before taking out a digital stop watch and taking out Rotom. "Hey Rotom can you get in the stopwatch and time me". I said Rotom he said with a reply before I began doing pull up shirtless it had been a while since I had done this and it felt nice. After a while I finished doing pull ups and began doing push ups and later benching. After a while I grabbed a white towel from my bag and relaxed against the wall before I closed my eyes tired.

"Why do I feel so weird around him I mean he's just a dreamy guy who is single like me" May thought to herself. After she finished helping her mom cleaning the dishes she went to the gym to work out like she always did only to find Donovan sound asleep against the wall with a Rotom also asleep in his arms. She looked closely at him and noticed how tall he was how he little fat and mainly muscle on arms. She noticed in fact that he was shirtless with only a towel wrapped around his neck. May only stood there and blushed before quickly leaving and walking back to her room. May's head buzzed with emotions but May didn't know this she was having just a hard a time to understand all of these feelings like Donovan was only she was struggling to understand these feeling she had for him "was it love was it lust what is it?" She thought to herself as she laid on her bed.

I woke up saw I had fallen asleep quickly I put on a shirt and returned Rotom to his pokeball before exiting the gym as I was about a leave a woman stopped me. "Where are you going Donovan?" She said Donovan had his hand on the door. "I was just going to return to the embassy and get some sleep" he replied "It's dark out now you can stay in the guest room she said "Gee thanks Mrs. Maple" I replied "don't worry about she said with a smile" She pointed towards the door across from May's room but Donovan didn't know this. After closing the door he simply fell onto the bed backpack on the floor shirt taken off wearing only his pants head first into the pillow.

As I woke up this morning I unlocked the door to hear snoring usually mom or dad didn't snore but as I looked across the door across my room me I could see someone asleep in the guest room since the door was wide open. As I walked towards the door I could see a figure was asleep wearing only green army fatigue pants. I placed my hand on my mouth as I realized it was Donovan asleep in the guest room. As I looked at Donovan's back I noticed it had an image of Pidgey with a knife and beret in its claws on what appeared to be earth underneath that it said Kanto Marines all in black ink. I slowly back away as I blushed at the sight of the muscles and scars on his back it looked like he had been through hell and back. Soon Donovan stopped snoring and began to move with his right arm scratching his back May froze fearing she had woken up him up only to sigh when she heard him snoring again. She went downstairs to the living room only to find her parents and Max looking up at the ceiling. When she looked up she saw a black hourglass like figure with a white mane asleep upside down with an orange orb pokemon asleep in it's arms.

I woke up to the sound of whispering and looked to see my door and the room across from the guest room open I put on my shirt before I slowly and quietly walked toward the living room where I saw everyone staring up at the ceiling before I looked up to see Darkrai and Rotom sound asleep. With a low whistle Darkrai and Rotom both woke up and while Darkrai disintegrated into the ceiling Rotom descended and sat on my shoulder. "Morning everyone" I said as they all looked back at me instead of the ceiling morning Donovan May said sleepily. After that I quickly returned to my room and packed all of my stuff before May appeared saying breakfast was ready. It was nice breakfast that asked Mrs. Maple to give me some to take with me as well to which she responded "of course" as she handed me a bag full of breakfast food. I returned to grab my backpack and was about to leave when May asked "where are you going?" "I am going to report in to the embassy and then relax somewhere in the city since today is my day off" I said before leaving and walking towards the embassy.

May thought sadly of how she was going to spend time with Donovan before she heard Max saying "May has a crush" May replied saying "I do not" but as she said this her face turned a crimson red. "Donovan and May sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes Donovan with a baby carriage" Max said teasing her sister before she got up and chased him ready to smack some sense into him. As I chased Max out the door I thought about what he said "maybe I do like maybe even love Donovan he hasn't changed much except now he is strong and handsome" she thought to herself and before she knew it realized she had lost Max and was now standing in the park.

After I had checked into embassy and found everything alright I was told I could enjoy my day off to which I left my backpack and gear on my bed in the barracks and went to go enjoy the day in the park with Darkrai and Rotom. I found a nice secluded meadow surrounded by trees and bushes before I sat down and spread out a blanket taking out the food I had been given by Mrs. Maple I spread the food out evenly before telling Darkrai and Rotom to dig in which they happily did. I stared up into the clouds and thought about May what were these feelings I had for the girl? I thought to myself. I never had these feelings for her back in summer school but now I do. I was so confused but didn't care because I could smell the smell of lilacs like May smelled like. I may have only been eighteen but I still felt different like I was older or something it was a strange sensation anyway though. I slowly closed my eyes with Rotom happily asleep on my chest and Darkrai being well you know Darkrai.

As I searched for my younger brother Max I stumbled upon a secluded meadow in the park. I was about to go back when I saw him Donovan he was laying on a green army blanket with his eyes closed and Rotom curled up and asleep on his chest. I hid in the bushes careful not to wake up Donovan until I heard a voice in my head not my own. "Why do you keep observing my partner Donovan the voice said?" I looked around and then I looked in front of me I saw Darkrai floating right in front of me before saying "you can talk?" "Yes" Darkrai responded "I can speak with humans telepathically" he said "now answer my question why do observe my partner Donovan so much" he repeated "Well I responded I don't know I have feelings for him you know it's something I don't know how to describe" I replied. "This is true I remember seeing your dream about Donovan how you saw him with a gold ring on his hand" Darkrai replied. "Yes and that unknown woman was in my dream too with him I responded tearfully. "Would you like to see that woman Darkrai responded" "Yes I would" I responded before seeing my dream again it was bright there was church with the tune here comes the bride playing and Donovan waiting at the altar already with a woman as he took off the veil I saw it was me the same brown hair, the same white skin it was me. I quickly woke up before I looked and saw Darkrai still floating in front of me. "Are those dreams real or ever come true" I asked Darkrai "Some of them come true some of them don't but I wish to tell you this May Maple my partner normally doesn't feel the way he's feeling now I believe that he had these same feelings you described as well" as he said this i wiped away my tears before walking away I knew from then on that I loved Donovan Ketchum now I just had to figure out a way to let him know that.

I was asleep I saw myself in the same dream that I had last night I was standing at the altar with a woman and although I didn't know see her face after I took off her veil I could clearly remember her perfume smelled like lilacs. Could it be was I destined to marry May Maple? I woke up to find Darkrai gone probably asleep in my shadow and I saw Rotom curled up in a ball on my chest. I didn't know what those feelings I had for May was before I went to sleep just then now I knew I truly did love May Maple but did she love me was the burning million dollar question on my mind. I didn't know but as Rotom woke up and returned its pokeball I knew I would find out one way or another if May liked or maybe even loved however long it took.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Things are starting to really heat up from here I have many more chapters to go hopefully but I plan to make it better from here stay tuned in. Remember to Read, RevIew and Follow**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 5**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

I didn't know where I was going to begin I had never had a crush on a girl before so of course I had no idea how to go about it. It was long day at the the embassy as usual just guarding the entrances from the roof of the embassy. After my shift ended I was free to go about my business. I usually went to work after work using Norman's exercise equipment down in in his gym. Everyday there was only thing on my mind how the hell do I tell May that I care about her but not be to rash about it days went by and still I had no answer to that question at all.

It was a normal shift Rotom was in the drone I was inspecting the opposite rooftops with my thermal binoculars when a man walked up to the entrance of the embassy from the south sector.Rotom went in the drone and detected bomb making materials immediately on the man almost instantly I shot the ground on in front of the man warning him to stay back. We had heard about this we called them hostage suicide bombers the Templar order would commonly hold families hostage and use their own members as suicide bombers in exchange for the families lives this was one. As embassy security realized the threat and I trained my rifle on the man ready in case he moved we all heard a gunshot and saw the man fall over it was a Templar sniper. I quickly along with other embassy security guards ducked in cover. I quickly had Rotom activate the small gun on the drone and had him switch to thermal vision on the drone taking out my tactual pad I saw through the drone's camera the shot had killed the bomber and then there he was a sniper glint on a rooftop opposite of my rooftop. Quickly I got on the radio and let me team know saying "Sniper located moving to take out stay in cover" and with that Rotom got closer to the sniper and aimed the drone's smaller caliber gun at the sniper before bam he was done. "Sniper down sniper down I said over the radio before we slowly got out of cover" after that bomb incident they added a K9 bomb detection unit next to the guard tower near the gate while I was promoted to a corporal.

It felt so weird to be a private for so long only to get a promotion but hey I accepted it nonetheless. That night at the barracks the news of the attempted bombing spread like wildfire worrying brass about more possible attacks. Our campaign to wipe out the Templar order had been going surprisingly well with much progress especially in Hoenn. As a result of my promotion I got to spend more time outside of the embassy and instead took less guards shifts as a result since we now had another sniper on staff. I spent more and more time at the Petalburg gym that even some of the other guards were saying I had a crush on Norman's daughter. I mostly ignored them but hell they weren't far from wrong.

Everyday I went to the park taking a nap as usual with my pokemon. It had been a few weeks since the bombing attempt and yet I still was no closer to telling May how I felt about her. I decided I needed advice so I called Ash of course. "Hey Donovan it's been awhile how are you" Ash cheerfully said on the phone "I have had better days but you know how it is" I replied we both talked awhile before he told me how he was coming home with Serena from Kalos to introduce her to our mom. I had told mom about Serena which she was surprised but happy for him. I hung up after we finished talking and still I had no idea how to tell May I liked her that is until the embassy dinner. It was normal day getting off my guard sift when the guys were all crowding around something in the mess hall I quickly made y way over to find out that the president of Kanto himself was going to be visiting our embassy and have a dinner with the president Hoenn here in the embassy. The guards grumbled since we tropically would be able to have dinner as well but most them had shifts luckily I didn't so that meant I could go to the dinner. As a guard of the embassy I was allowed to bring one guest with me to the dinner but I would still have to carry a weapon in the event that the embassy came under attack.

I knew that this was my chance to tell May how I felt and decided not let this opportunity pass me up. May still didn't know I liked her Norman I am pretty sure knew along with Caroline but Max only teased his sister which would result in a smacking from May every once in awhile. She had been busy competing in contests every once in awhile here in Hoenn but was gonna be staying here this weekend when the dinner was going to take place. All I needed to do was actually ask her but first I had talk to Norman since the last thing I wanted was to be killed by her own father for taking his daughter out without his permission. Of course he knew about the crush I had an Mat and only laughed and nodded saying "Took you long enough to act on that crush" he said laughing before going back to battle a challenger. I knew that there was no way I would be able to ask May out at dinner if Max was around but luckily he was away in Kanto on his journey. That night I had dinner with May and her parents since she had just returned from a contest in Slateport City.

As we finished up dinner I asked Darkrai to wish me luck as I asked May if she wanted to go the park. She said yes of course but the hard part had yet to come so I was still nervous. Rotom was laughing his little orange head off as I got ready to go to the park. We slowly walked towards the park before I started trying to make small talk. "So how did the contest at Slateport city go?" I asked as we arrived at the park. "Umm good it went well" May replied she was clearly nervous as we sat down on a park bench before she asked "So how has it been at the embassy" "Its been busy lately since we have to prepare for the president of the Kanto Mr.Thacher's dinner since he is going to be hosting a dinner there at the embassy and I don't have a shift so I plan to go with a someone." I replied "Oh ok I see so do you know who you're gonna in'évite yet?" she asked "Yeah" I replied "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the dinner" I asked nervously luckily she was too excited to notice before she replied "yeah sure I would love to come" "Great I said I will pick you up and we can walk there together alright the dinner is this weekend on Sunday ok" I said before she replied "Great seeya the"before she went home. As I made my way back to the barrack all I could think was "yes I finally got a shot at telling May how I feel nothing could wreck this." Little did I know what would happen that day at that dinner that would change the conflict into a full scale war.

As put on my black ceremonial Kanto Marine uniform I saw the only thing left to put on was my beret it was a blue beret since I had chosen to be a specialist in multiple fields had been just one it would be a different color with a different badge on it. I put the black strap on my MP5 before putting it on my right shoulder even though I wasn't on duty I still had be armed in case something happened. As I placed my M1911 in my right leg holster I finally put on my blue beret with the silver badge on top mom would have been proud of me. As I walked out the barracks the guys were of course drinking or doing shots since they didn't have to work tonight since the Kanto Secret service was doing most of the work. As I exited the barracks most of the guys were doing wolf whistles at me not because they were gay but because they knew I had a date tonight. As I walked to the Petalburg gym and knocked on the door before Norman opened the door "May will be out in a minute Donovan but please come in." As I went inside I sat in the living room before May showed up in a black dress with her hair down to her waist "Holy shit she is gorgeous" was what i thought to myself before she grabbed my hand and before I knew it we were out the door.

Even though Donovan hadn't asked me on a date just the fact he was taking me to dinner made it feel like a date. He was handsome in his black ceremonial Kanto Marine uniform along with that blue beret he had on his head. As we made our way to the embassy I noticed he had a gun strapped to his right shoulder before I asked "Why do you have a gun strapped to your right shoulder Donovan?" He replied "well even though I am not on duty I always have to carry a gun in case something happens tonight." He replied I wanted nothing to but to tell him how I felt about him I wanted to tell him so bad but I knew it would have wait until after dinner.

As we went into the embassy I showed the guard my military ID to which he did a quiet whistle and winked at me I knew he was teasing me since I had a pretty woman with me but I still felt threatened by that and I could tell May was nervous as we entered through the metal detector. The two Kanto secrêt service agents grabbed my two guns handing them back to me after I had passed through the metal detector. After May had done the same we sat down at one of the tables. We were seated and then a man stood up at the podium saying "It is with great honor that I welcome you to the correspondents dinner between President Charles Thacher of Kanto and President Henry MacArthur of Hoenn and with that the two presidents and the First Ladies walked on before sitting down next to each other. Soon waiters came out as famous Hoenn comedian Joe Reilly took the stage telling joke about the two presidents. I had finally relaxed and before I knew it May had her hand on top of mine I was about to tell May how I felt about her when I noticed movement and a distortion of color moving closer and closer to the Mr. Thacher then I saw Rotom he moved in the little drone before pointing at the distortion I saw May looked at me worried before she said "Donovan what is it?" Nothing I replied before looking at the tac pad camera from the drone in thermal before I saw a man where the distortion was in thermal pull out a gun.

I was asking Donovan what was the matter before he stood up with his gun raised yelling "Mr. President get down" at the top of his lungs and firing a few rounds after all that it was silent before a man suddenly appeared behind the president bleeding out obviously from Donovan's gun. Donovan quickly looked around and walked up to president of Kanto and Hoenn and escorted them both out along with a few Kanto secret service members. I was in shock in how fast things had changed before Joe Reilly took to the stage again saying that the dinner had been canceled due to an assassination attempt.

After the two presidents had been escorted out of the dining room and placed on to Kanto 1 the helicopter took off before I headed back to the dining room where May was waiting. She was in shock and scared and I could see small tears about ready to give out before I walked over to her. As I made my way over to her a few Kanto secret service agents tried stopping me to ask how I knew about the camouflaged man in the invisible ghillie suit but I quickly pushed them all out of the way. Finally there was May standing there in shock still at what I had done I quickly took her hand and walked her outside to the embassy. It was chaos outside with armed embassy guards all over the place. I quickly sat her down on a nearby bench before sitting next to her myself. Finally she simply cried into my shoulder as I stroked her hair she obviously hadn't seen me kill a man before and didn't know how to react. After a while she stopped crying before she asked me with eyes red from crying "Can you take me home?" I nodded quickly before we walked home in silence when we arrived Norman opened the door before May ran inside quickly to her room locking the door. Norman asked what that was about before I explained of how Mr. Thacher had nearly been assassinated. He simply said ok before he closed the door and I went back to the embassy. By now the area had been secured and the embassy locked down. As I walked in I was met by dozens of Kanto secret service personal bombardé me with questions before a single agent walked up to me saying enough and with that all the agents quickly became silent. The agent introduced himself as Agent Calloway saying he need to talk to me I sat down at one of the now ruined dinner tables.

"So how did see that man in the optical camouflage ghillie suit when none of us could?" He asked I simply showed him the footage from my tac pad before Rotom appeared and got out of the drone. "I see well Corporal Donovan you have done a service for your region of Kanto today" before walking back to inspect the body of the wannabe assassin. I made my way back to my barrack with a sad expression on my face and Rotom as well. Many of the guys playfully punched me on the shoulder saying "nice work" and "good job" but I didn't care. Rotom the little orange pokemon cheerfully said Rotom? "No Rotom I said sadly I didn't get to tell May how I felt about her and I doubt she will care since she probably thinks I am a monster now" I replied with tears on my face by now I was in my the barracks it was empty except for me so I packed my stuff before making my way to the officer's desk. With my gear in hand I asked the officer to be redeployed to the front lines since there was nothing left for me here. "Are you sure you wanna do that kid the front lines right now is horrible what with fighting in the trenches defending Kanto and such" he said grimly and he was right the templars had been fighting to invade Kanto for years now and the only reason they failed every time was because of the dead zone a long stretch of open plains full of trenches and fortifications keeping them back. I simply looked at the officer directly in the eyes before responding "yes".

 **Author's Notes**

 **This is when the combat is going actually start from the peacefully life of an embassy guard to a soldier serving on the frontlines against the Templar order what awaits Donovan? Remember to Read, Review and Follow**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 6**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

It had been a week since I had been transferred from the embassy security to a frontline sniper. I was given a new ghillie that had been retrofitted with nanobots allowing me to seamlessly blend in with my environment like the wannabe assassin I killed. I was given this new ghillie suit as a thanks from the president himself for saving his life. I was assigned to overwatch no man's land the stretch of land between the trenches. I camped out in an old windmill facing the trenches taking out anything that moved. My Barrett 107 had been upgraded with a bipod and an armor piercing round barrel. Now I know you're probably wondering what the hell is that well basically it's a special barrel on my sniper that allowed me to shoot normal bullets at a higher velocity thus making them as powerful as an armor piercing round without the actual bullets.

The templars would attack at night typically using flamethrowers and growlithes but usually we killed them before they stood a chance. It was a evening like usual Rotom was on the drone surveying the area while I sat with the tac pad on thermal keeping an eye out for any heat signatures. There was a small heat heat signature about the size of a little boy trying to make his way to our trenches. I quickly got up and told my superior who told me "who cares the kid is dead meat unless you want to get him" to which I took out my MP5 and went after him. Rotom stayed on the drone watching as I made my way to the boy slowly he was about five and had a small teddy bear in his hands. His eyes were red from crying and he was weak with hunger and exhaustion. I was right in front of him but he didn't see me due to the optical camouflage. I quickly turned it off before kneeling in front of him asking where his parents were. He simply cried before I took him into my arms and walked quietly back to my friendly lines. The little boy had fallen asleep in my arms so I went to the supply cache where I checked in with the officer before retrieving some extra rations for the little boy along with a blanket. I placed the little boy in the windmill next to me before I laid down on my sleeping bag for take one last look at no man's land to find it empty as before. Rotom quickly returned with drone before I fell asleep as well.

The next day the boy woke up hungry so I gave him some of the extra rations before I moved him to the second floor of the windmill. He was so shy by the looks of it before he saw Rotom that is when he saw the cheerful orange troublemaker he simply laughed. I later learned that his name Ralph and his parents had been killed trying to reach our lines. The officer said he would be sent to Saffron city in the next supply convoy that came through but that was two weeks away. As I laid there staring out into no man's land I saw a man in red armor before shooting him it was a Templar scout. As my shot rang out the radio buzzed to life before I got on reporting in the kill. A few hours later a plane flew overhead dropping paper messages telling us to prepare to surrender we of course ignored them. Later that night we were attacked by a full scale attack. It was a short lived as I had began picking off the officers one by one and by the time the medics and other troops understood what was happening we had already called in artillery support. With every successful kill I drew a tally mark on my rifle since this was now my rifle since I had bought it from the Kanto army along with all of my other gear. The economy had been going down the drain resulting troops having to buy their own gear as a result but I was fine with that since I had a lot of money in the bank. As the weeks moved on we began to be attacked more and more and by the time week was over I had scored eighty-one confirmed kills. There was only one more week before Ralph would be moved to Saffron City to be put in KCPS's care.

On Monday we got hit again only this time they had hit our position with chemical weapons killing half of our own men before the fight even started. After that attack we were all issued gas masks and pokemon were all recommended to be moved towards the rear. Darkrai and Rotom were fine since they were immune to the gas by Wednesday our line was in trouble and at risk of breaking since there were barely any of us Thursday was the last straw before they broke through. We had been told resources and reinforcements were on the way but they never arrived. At night they retreated while I held them back Ralph went with the men as Darkrai, Rotom and me held our line buying as much time for the men as we could. We held our line for five bloody hellish days alone before we too were wounded and out for the count and they advanced right past us somehow we survived and we lived. I had shrapnel trapped in my left eye and managed to painful remove it before realizing that I could no longer see with my left eye and that it changed to a gray color as well.We traveled at night to avoid the Templar before we finally made it to an abandoned farm where we hid for a while. It was morning and I was still recovering when a farmer discovered me I was expecting him to killed me before he simply helped me up saying that he was part of a resistance against the Templar order known only as the Assassins or the brotherhood. I taken along with my gear and pokemon to an unknown place where I kneeled in front of three men. Supposedly they were the elders of the brotherhood and were responsible for accepting new members from what the farmer had told me. "Why did you this man into our presence he useless to us' one man said "true but this is supposedly the Kanto marine who held the Commonwealth ridge for five days alone against the Templars" replied another. "He could prove useful to our cause" one said "let us test him for the ability I have a good feeling about this one" another said I was left blindfolded stripped of everything as before except this time they dunked my head in water repeatedly before I passed out. I heard voices and yet I was still blindfolded soon I felt a huge pain in my head and eyes before I saw three men in blue standing in front of me despite the blindfold. The man threw a wooden stick in front of me before saying "fight me" I picked up the stick before I looked and saw the man come at me with a another wooden stick to which I blocked him. Another came trying to sweep away my feet only for me dodge him finally another came a blade or what looked like a katana I quickly disarmed him before taking the katana from his and holding it inches from his throat. "He has it he has the eagle vision" a man said finally I asked may I take off my blindfold now to which they responded yes you may.

I saw three men standing front me before handing back the katana only be told "keep it you have earned the right to use it" I quickly sat down asking "What the hell is eagle vision?" "The eagle vision is a sixth sense that barely any men possess allowing a man to see another man's heart seeing them as blue if they are an ally or red if they have spilled the blood of an innocent." As I sat there the man continued "we would like you to join the order since you help would advance our cause." "I will join if it has anything to do with destroying those Templar bastards but you also must wipe me from the face of this earth otherwise it won't matter the marines will just hunt me down." I replied "then it is settled from here on out Donovan the Kanto Marine is dead we'll make sure to fake your death and begin training you at once." Said all three of the elders. That was what happened one year ago today I am an assassin hunting from the shadow killing templars without remorse I have changed a lot. Instead of just a sniper I carried many tools for combat from my throwing kunai to my katana to my drone to a compound bow my cloak bulletproof and my face hidden from sight with only my one blue eye visible. I wore a new armor it was lightweight Kevlar yet it still had the optical camouflage from my old ghillie suit. I now did much better then I ever did hiding in the shadows.

After the brotherhood had faked my death immediately I proved that I was alive and well to my little brother Ash and mom knowing that I was truly gone would have killed them for sure. I learned that May nearly died herself from the grief but being twenty and young she moved on and ended up adopting Ralph after traveling through Kanto. I knew that one day I would return to the world but that it was too soon for my return. After the major defeat at the hands of the templars they not only gained ground in Kanto but they also invaded and took over the Sinnoh region. The region was entirely under their control with the government in exile or hiding and that was where I am today.

I looked out from across the abandoned building I was hiding in before Darkrai spoke to me saying "we have hostîles about twenty of them headed our way" and with that I slowly attached the suppressor to my M1911 before dealing with those Templar grunts. I shot 2 dead before throwing two kunai and grabbing the two kunai killed the fifth one with my hidden blade. After that I moved on to the fourth floor before repeating the process of killing templars four times over in groups of five by the time I was on the first floor the Templars were all dead. My target for today was a Templar captain in charge of supplies in the Oreburgh City the templars used this area to mine for metal to be used in everything from their weapons to their armor. Taking out the captain would disrupt the mining in this area as well further destabilize Templar operations in the area. As I continued making my way to the mine where the captain was I quickly killed the two grunts guarding the mine's entrance before going in. There was metal door with a interface blocking our path "Rotom you know what to do" I said as I turned around and watched our backs. After a few minutes the door opened and we conducted down into the mine killing grunts along the way. Finally we found a lab where the templars were attempting to restore fossil in pokemon. They had many Kabuto and Kabutops in cages. I Rotom simply opened the door before I shot the grunts and the captain dead. Finding the control panel Rotom quickly released the Kabuto and the Kabutops except for one it still in its cage despite being open. It was scared very sacred as I went closer it used water in an attempt to scare my away but I simply sidestepped avoid it. It tried to use scald which I also avoided only for it finally calm down and relax once I had it in my arms. It was tired and had some minor dents in its brown shell I fell asleep and as I did I placed it in a pokeball to lets it rest in peace from the chaos happening all around us. That was how I caught a Kabuto but as I exited the mine I could easily see that the Templar grunts had regrouped and guns raised ready to kill me. With a low whistle Darkrai appeared out of the ground and began floating out of the mine of course they shot at him in an attempt to stop him but he was a pure dark type making physical attacks such as bullets useless. He simply used psychic to stop the bullets before reflecting them back at the poor grunts who were killed by their own bullets. As we walked we soon returned to our hideout another old abandoned mine that not even the Templars wanted to enter due to all of the wild ghost pokemon in there. We were fine since Darkrai could communicate with the ghost pokemon despite being a pure dark type pokemon. But we sat down in our an armchair I found and brought down before reading the mail I had been sent it was from Ash my little brother. In order to maintain a high level of secrecy the brotherhood only took paper mail and delivered via pidgey. I read the document quickly before groaning in frustration. "Darkrai what is it Donovan?" Darkrai asked confused "Ash is getting married and wanted me to be his best man despite promising he wouldn't tell the others about me and instead of hosting it in Pallet town he is hosting in Saffron city." I replied before stuffing the letter in my bullet proof vest putting my hood on I wrote a lenter to my superiors letting them know I had a wedding to go before taking out a messenger pidgey from the cage. Placing the letter in the messenger Pidgey's mail tube on its back before sealing it shut it quickly took off. I put on my hood turning me completely invisible before leaving the mine. As we walked to Canalave City to take a boat back to Kanto. As we approached the port city it was clear that some Templars had brought a wild Bouffalant back from Unova as they tried to keep it in the cage I simply took my bow and shot the two templars before cutting the lock open and freeing the Bouffalant a first it seemed to try and stay away from me before it realized I had simply freed it. I was about to walk away when it charged in front of me stamping its feet it wanted me to catch in a battle. As Darkrai appeared in front of the wild Bouffalant charges at Darkrai using headbutt only to run through him. "Darkrai use Dark Void" I said telepathically and with that a dark bubble formed before it engulfed the wild bouffalant putting it to sleep throwing a pokeball at it I caught it and later healed all my pokemon at the pokemon center. After healing all of my pokemon I bought a boat ticket and simply waited with Kabuto on my shoulder. I took out all of my pokemon to let them relax near me on the bench I was sitting on and we all looked out at the sea while waited for the boat to arrive. I realized that I almost had a full team and I day dreamed wondering if I would ever simply be able to be challenge the various gyms and league like Ash had done so long ago before decking to settle down with Serena. As I thought about how I was going to be his best man and yet not give away my identity I realized I didn't have to change on thing I simply had to keep my cool and have Darkrai watch my back when I slept. Soon I returned all of my pokemon except Kabuto and Darkrai of course they both hated their pokeballs as I boarded the ship bound for Kanto I thought about what two pokemon I was gonna catch next since I still had room in my belt for more pokemon. Since I had become an assassin and joined the brotherhood I was issued a new smaller pokedex that didn't force a limit on how many pokemon I could carry at one time the only reason I would have to obey this rule is only in the pokemon league but I wasn't interested in that at all anyways. As the ship arrived I handed the sailor my ticket and then went to my cabin and simply relaxed it was gonna be a while before I arrived in Kanto and even then I would have to stop at the regional assassin den to be issued a new pokemon since after my work in Sinnoh I had been given a promotion along with a new pokemon as well. I locked the door to my cabin before i laid down on my bed and closed my eye it was gonna be a while.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Donovan will be going to other regions later down the line and I will continue my research into where pokemon are from and where the regions are located and try to be accurate regarding that. Remember to Read, Review and Follow.**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 7**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

I woke up I was in a darker area not Darkrai's dream world something darker. It was foggy with Litwick and people faded people walking around. I also saw Chandelures and Lampents as well I looked to my right seeing Darkrai was next to me with his hands in fists. We walked in the same direction as the Litwicks, Chandelures and Lampents the people were faded and tired some were children while other were young adults and some were old men and women. We walked through a purple door before I saw three different colored Chandelures one of them was the normal purple colored flames while the other was green and the other was red. "Welcome to the ghost world the place of death for people and pokemon alike" said one of the Chandelures "why are we here?" "To thank you and to bestow upon you and Darkrai a gift" the green Chandelure replied "but why what did we do to earn such a gift?" "You gave us souls that is what you did" replied the red colored Chandelures I looked at the Chandelures confused before they showed me images of many people mostly Templars dying "you see for generations at a time the Thornwood family has always provided souls for the ghost world the area we are now inside of." Replied the green Chandelure "your father you saved us and nearly died so that we could live when we just Litwicks" said the normal Chandelure "in return we grew up and gave you father the gift of the ghost realm itself the opposite of what your brother Ash possesses the aura." I felt my hand burn along with my left burning as well I took off part of my mask to see my grey eye turn purple in the mirror floor before covering it up again. "So what do you mean the Thornwoods was my dad a killer?" "Yes and no" all three Chandelures responded "he along with your mother did not kill innocent people rather they killed the ones dangerous to the innocent as you are doing to the Templar order" one of the Chandelure responded. "Your father protected society and was willing to end a life in return that other lives of innocent people may be saved and but in the process created and imbalance in the ghost world as more people died the life energy or aura became weaker and so the aura guardians rose up out of the need to balance the light and the darkness life and death. "For generations your great grandfather, his son and your father before you have killed the guilty who spill the blood of the innocent and in turned fueled the ghost world thus gIving them powers." All three Chandelures replied "you are the last of the Thornwood line and must take up the mantle of darkness if you wish although there is a curse along with this gift but this curse can be removed if you bring us more souls before you die" said the three Chandelures "what is this curse?" I replied "your will never be able to have able to release themselves from this gift of ours." The Chandelures replied grimly "how many souls would you need to break this curse permanently so that my family line may have this gift without this curse forever?" The Chandelures replied "5,000 souls but you have already taken 4,000 with your combined kill count as a marine and assassin." I will accept this gift and curse I only ask that you may teach it to me so I may better understand my family and power. "And we shall teach you all that your father and family have done for us and the ghost world" the Chandelures replied.

I woke up the sound of the boat's horn blaring it was night but as I stood up I looked in the mirror and removed the piece of cloth covering my left eye seeing it was purple. I quickly covered it back up leaving only my right eye uncovered as well. "Well then I guess we are gonna have learn the ways of whatever this ghost thing we have is ehh Darkrai?" Darkrai replied "Indeed do you wish to return to the ghost world to learn more?" he asked "yes" I replied I closed my eye before i stood in the same foggy area litwice simply saw this and bowed at my appearance before I made my back to the three Chandelures. "You have returned" the three Chandelures said "yes I have and I wish to learn of this gift you have given me" "Very well the Chandelures replied "this gift is known as the ghost aura an aura that is the opposite of life aura it can be evil or it can be good regardless it channels its strength from the void along with the Ghost world as well." "In order to collect the souls of the dead you carry you will need to have a lampent or Chandelure nearby to collect the souls otherwise the souls will not count we will give you the choice do you wish to take this egg which contains the offspring of your father's lampent or do you wish to capture your own?" The Chandelures asked me "I will take the egg and I will master the ghost aura I only ask that you teach me a simple trick before I return" "of course anything for a child of the Thornwood line you may chose you where to draw your power from the void or the ghost world and then you must pick a pendant like you father did before you." "The energy of this realm is corruptible I recommend drawing from the void" Darkrai said. "I chose the void I replied before pendant was handed to me along with the mark of the void burned onto my left hand and eye." I saw images of a bow from the void being drawn and shot and killing anything in sight before I saw images of a katana infused with purple striking down men.

I woke up this time with an egg in hand and a black piece of string holding a purple crystal on my chest I quickly tucked in the pendant before putting the egg into an incubator in my backpack I saw the mark of the ghost aura was cursive T and W burned onto my left hand before I left my black fingerless glove off my left hand. As I exited the ship I saw that I had arrived in Vermilion City I could see many people included faded people wandering around quietly some sad other crying "Those are the trapped souls they caught between this world and the ghost world and are therefore trapped in the void" Darkrai responded. I could only look in horror as I walked past them. As I threw out Bouffalant we I got on before making my way towards the regional assassin den of Kanto. When I entered a man waited for me with a pokeball in hand before stopping and saying you are no aura guardian and therefore cannot take this pokemon he said before walking away. I simply shrugged my shoulder before leaving and riding Bouffalant slowly towards Pallet Town where Ash was getting married this summer. It was already April and we still had two whole months before his wedding in July. As we rode in silence we set up camp near Pewter City I was tending the fire while rubbing Bouffalant's tough fur as he slept behind me soundly. That was until I saw a Haunter, Gengar, and Ghastly float by with three people near obviously headed towards the ghost world the only nodded towards me before I turned back my attention to the small fire I had in front of me. I went to sleep that night and woke up tired since that night I had been haunted by the countless people I had killed. As I rode on Bouffalant I saw he was hungry so we stopped so he could graze on sone grass as I sat and watched him eat I saw my back glow purple. Opening it up I found the egg was glowing purple before it hatched releasing a small male Litwick with a small blue flame on its head. It was scared and shy like Kabuto but immediately looked to me for comfort. I decided to keep Litwick out as we continued our journey on to Pallet town. That night I was sound asleep with Kabuto sound asleep on my head before I heard screams Darkrai and Litwick were both awake quietly I moved Kabuto off my head and left Bouffalant and him sound asleep. I saw a woman screaming in her own home as a man stood over her with a gun pointed towards her as I saw this my left hand glowed purple before my sight turned purple as well displaying the woman as white while the man was dark purple of a sudden a purple bow appeared in my left hand and I slowly drew the bowstring back before a purple arrow made of what pure void and soon I released it the arrow went flying before it the man freezing him where he stood before he turned to dust I saw the dust then leave and float towards Litwick before it got in his flame growing bigger as well. I walked back to camp before I fell asleep tired of what I had seen it was the ghost aura or I preferred to call it void aura.

As I continued on my way I could see Pallet Town soon enough we slowly reached the little quiet town early before daylight showed. We entered the town quietly to find everyone asleep as I entered the key into my old home and opened the door I found mom, Ash and a blonde haired woman about twenty which I assumed to be Serena asleep mom in her room Ash and Serena in the room Ash and I used to share. Litwick got close to mom before his flame got slightly bigger I knew he was draining Mom's life energy and quickly removed it before taking some of the life energy he had taken and putting it back into Mom. I sat in the living room with my eyes closed exhaustion no longer was a barrier for me as I found that the nightmare of the people I killed haunted me every night not allowing me to sleep I channeled the Void aura carefully to relieve my pains, my stresses and my burdens. It was sunrise when Ash got up and went downstairs before he noticed me I had been holding Litwick as he slept and Kabuto rested on my left shoulder eyes closed. He softly shakes my right shoulder in an attempt to wake me up I simply stood up and hugged him and he hugged back I could feel the tears come out of his eyes as he quietly cried in my chest we simply stayed that way for a long time before he let go. I could see Ash had changed his voice was no longer as high and he had more muscle on his arms and legs along with long but still controlled raven black hair ten long years and this was my little brother getting married at age twenty. We stared at each other before mom woke up and saw us staring at each other before finally hugging us both saying "My two babies are back safe and sound" she said while weeping softly. After she released us both i heard the shower turn on before putting on my hood turning invisible and headed out the door saying "I will be back when it's just us nobody but you two need to know I am alive" before closing the door behind me and climbing the hill overlooking Pallet Town. I saw multiple car arrive as many people got out from a red haired girl to a green haired waiter in a vest, a tall tan man in a jacket with a Crogunk, to a blue haired girl in a skirt, a purple haired man in a blue jacket and finally I saw her the woman I was hoping would not show up to this wedding along with her family May Maple the bane of my existence.

Out of all the people I wanted dead she was number one but I couldn't kill her she was innocent she had never killed anyone. My moral code of killing only guilty was the only standing between her and my blade through her throat that and a burning painful memory that made think of all suicide attempts I had tried multiple times the look she gave me when she saw me kill that man haunted me. I set up camp that night letting all five of my pokemon out to wander and relax and then I went to sleep only to find myself in the Ghost world with Litwick and Darkrai by my side as I stood in front of the three Chandelures the spoke to us "Tonight we will show you the mastery of the void since everything is made of the void along with the space between this world and the other it is in everything and will allow you to manipulate any object such as psychics do except with more power, less stress on the mind and without being an actual psychic. I closed my eyes before I woke up again it night I removed the cloth covering my left eye and seeing the world in purple again I saw that no one but two people were awake a woman and a man. I walked quietly with Litwick and Darkrai following close behind before I stared at the door and imagined the gear inside of it turning in my mind before I heard a click and like that the door opened without the need for a key. As I walked in I covered my left eye and saw mom and Ash talking in the kitchen before they saw me that is. They invited me over quietly where I slowly had leftovers before they talked about planning the wedding as they talked Litwick laid in my arms watching carefully. Apparently this was only the first wave of people since more gym leaders from Kanto would be coming later as the wedding date drew closer we talked some more before one of Ash's pokeballs flashed opened releasing a Lucario who was angry and stared at me Litwick stared back him Ash and mom were both confused as to why they were angry before Ash returned Lucario and apologized saying that lucario has been acting strange ever since I arrived but he simply brushed it off before yawning saying good night he hugged me and mom before he went upstairs to bed. I kissed mom on the cheek before saying good night and returning to the hill quietly where I rested with Litwick in my arms.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Next chapter is gonna be juicy so read on and remember to Read, Review and Follow**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 8**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

It had been a few hours before I was finally able to sleep again like normal no more images haunted me of the people I killed. For one I was at peace no more pain, no more suffering, no more anything I felt free until I saw that same image May's face in horror as I killed the wannabe assassin trying to kill Mr. Thacher. I wanted to hang myself right then and there but before I could wake I found myself in the ghost world again with the three Chandelures "we know the pain you are suffering for your father suffered the same pain when he was told of his lineage and the gift of the void aura as you call it" said the three Chandelures tonight we will teach you to let go to release yourself from these painful memories and emotion images flashed through my head where I saw myself engulfed in a purple flame before I was normal again. I woke up it was earlier morning and before I realized it I was on fire in a purple flame I saw the memories the screaming the blood all of it burn away. By the time the flame was gone I felt nothing not love, not hate, not disgust nor sadness not even a hint of happiness.

I only felt the desire to end the lives of the guilty with innocent blood on their hands but not even a hint anger was found in me. As I put on my hood I looked out at the place I used to call home with no reaction. I simply closed my eyes and before I knew it I saw a man surrounded by a dark purple color I knew it was another of the guilty he was in forest alone as I walked behind him I grabbed him by the throat and looked in his eyes I saw how he murdered countless men and women and saw him only laugh as they screamed for mercy by the time I had seen everything his eyes were black before he turned to dust and Litwick's flame grew bigger. Little did I know that Ash's pikachu had witnessed the whole thing the little mouse pokemon quickly ran attempting to tell Ash but Ash simply brushed it off as pikachu simply not trusting me because of my outfit. As I made my way back to the hill I saw May and Max and quickly hid myself to find them fighting as usual before they returned to the house where Ash and the rest of the gang was. When I was on the hill i felt regret knowing that I would be filled with emotion again I quickly purged myself once more of my emotions again in a bright purple flame. As I looked at my camp I realized that I would need more firewood so Litwick and Kabuto stayed at the camp while Bouffalant, Darkrai and I went into the forest to find a tree. When we found a tall tree I ordered Bouffalant to use iron head to which he did causing the tree to fall down in one hit thanking him for his work I quickly tied a piece of rope to the tree and told Bouffalant to drag the tree back to camp that is until I saw an eighteen year old blue haired boy jump from the bushes along with a little black haired boy about ten years old behind him. "Hey you mister" the blue haired boy yelled "My name is Max Maple and I want to have a battle with you" he yelled as I walked beside Bouffalant back to camp. I turned around before responding "go home kid before you seriously get you and your pokemon hurt" The kid didn't back off saying "alright Ralph I am gonna show you how we Maples deal with wise guys like him" before I had chance to continue with Bouffalant a Green sceptile appeared in front of Bouffalant and used a razor leaf on Bouffalant. "Alright kid I warned you" before I did a low whistle and before Sceptile could respond Bouffalant charged hitting Sceptile with an iron head knocking it back into a tree. "Sceptile use pound" Max said "counter with head butt I yelled to which Bouffalant countered Sceptile's move and then head butted back before stamping it's feet and letting steam out from its nostrils all while still having the tree tied onto it. "Wild charge" I yelled before Bouffalant charged at Sceptile before he had a chance to dodge when the dust settled Sceptile was unconscious and Bouffalant continued dragging the tree back to the hill with ease. "Sceptile return Max" yelled out before taking out another pokeball and throwing it in the air saying "Gardevoir come on out" In front of me stood a Gardevoir "this battle isn't over just yet" Max yelled back with Ralph standing behind him still watching with awe.

With a snap of my fingers my shadow darted in front of me before slowly rising and making his usual appearance Darkrai appeared. "Gardevoir read their minds and see what they're planning" Gardevoir quickly closed her eyes only scream out in pain before opening them again with tears coming out of her eyes "Darkrai use Dark void then follow it up with dark pulse" I said telepathically with my arm behind my back. Darkrai's eye turned red before a shadow of himself dashed forward into the Gardevoir putting it to sleep as it rolled around in pain trapped in Darkrai's dream world then Darkrai used dark pulse hitting the pokemon dead on. "Finish this with psychic and shadow punch" I said telepathically. Darkrai's eye turned blue before Gardevoir still trapped in his dream world floated up before repeating hitting two trees and then going flying up in the air as gardevoir began to descend back down Darkrai hit her with a shadow punch knocking her against a tree breaking it in half as Gardevoir went flying through the tree cutting it in half before landing to the ground unconscious. "Gardevoir" Max screamed as he ran over to her I was about to turn around and leave when I heard a small voice saying I remember you I looked back and saw the little black haired boy standing there alone. "You were the green man who lived in the windmill" he said before I quickly left

I had been talking to Serena about her wedding plans when my little brother Max came back with his head down he only did that when he lost a battle I was about to ask what happened when my son Ralph came in yelling "Mommy Mommy I saw him the green man who lived in the windmill he beat uncle Max in a battle" he said as me he hugged me. I looked at Max to ask what happened before I remembered what the officer had told me when I first adopted Ralph when he was five how he stayed with a silver haired sniper in a windmill who would later die allowing them to all escape. I was about to ask what happened when Max's Gardevoir popped out of its pokeball yelling repeatedly before passing out. Pikachu was shocked at what he heard before jumping on Ash's shoulder and repeatedly to which Ash responded with a shocked expression on his mouth. Finally I stood up saying "What's going on and what did Pikachu say Ash?" Ash responded saying "When Max told Gardevoir to read his opponent's mind all she could see was screaming, gunfire and windmill". I slowly put my hand over my mouth in horror before Lucario popped out of his pokeball and went running out the door "Lucario wait up" Ash yelled as he took off after Lucario with us closely following.

I had finished cutting up the tree into firewood with my Katana when I heard a voice in my head saying "You will pay for what you did to Gardevoir" as I looked to my right I saw a Lucario standing there. I took out my katana before replying telepathically "it's called self defense and the little brat was asking for it" Lucario then used bone rush forming a bone it charged at me before I said telepathically to Darkrai "No I will handle this" as Lucario was about to smack me i side stepped him easily smacked his back with the hilt of my katana saying "impatient outloud " he tried to hit me again before I stepped to the side saying "arrogant outloud" he tried hitting me again only for me to jab him in his pressure points "and undisciplined I finished" as he kneeled before me I simply flicked my two fingers on his snout before he rolled off the hill to the bottom where a group people stood. I placed my katana back in its hilt before returning to sit against a sleeping bouffalant as I tended the fire the group made up of Ash, Pikachu, May, a small black haired boy from before and a blonde haired woman stood in front of my fire. The little black haired boy was the first to speak saying "that's the green man who lived in windmill mommy and he also was the one who beat uncle Max." With that comment May looked angry turning red before throwing a pokeball revealing a blaziken. "Blaziken use flamethrower" she yelled but blaziken didn't do a thing but simply stared at the man since he knew it was Donovan he could tell just from the blue eye. "What's wrong with blaziken the blond haired woman asked?" May replied "I don't know he hasn't acted like this before at all before." May said as she returned blaziken to his pokeball well I guess I will have to use a different pokemon instead. "Glaceon use ice beam" May yelled as her glaceon appeared and used ice beam I simply snapped my finger and Rotom appeared countering her ice beam with a weak thunder bolt. "Listen Miss I don't what your problem with me is but I want to go to sleep can you leave me alone now and stop wasting my time." This made May mad to where she ordered glaceon to use ice beam again "alright that's it" I said as i stood up and blocked the ice beam, by deflecting it back at glaceon with my katana. "Darkrai your move" I said telepathically as I said this he rose up from the ground appearing in front of the frozen glaceon "use psychic and shadow punch to wrap it up" said telepathically quickly Darkrai used psychic throwing up glaceon on in the air before finishing her off with a shadow punch when the dust cleared only an unconscious glaceon remained. As May returned glaceon the little black haired boy ran up to me passing through Darkrai and saying "it's you I found you again" he said as he hugged my leg I simply kneeled down in front of him whispering in his ear before he went back to May quietly. After that they left me alone knowing that they were only gonna here a while. As night fell I made my way to the house quietly before I unlocked the door using my Ghost aura and there I found him waiting in his green pajamas he quietly ran towards me hugging my leg before I bent down hugged him back taking off my mask and hood he could easily see my face and simply cried small tears of joy quietly as I held him. I don't know what happened at that moment but when I held Ralph all of my problems just seemed to melt away. I was about let go of Ralph when May appeared wearing a white nightgown with her arms crossed. I knew the jig was up so I only covered my left eye before putting Ralph back on the ground he ran back to May before he went back inside the house. She then came outside closing the door looking at me before slapping me on the face. "12 months, 4 weeks, and 3 days that's how long I was in pain thinking that you were dead Donovan "she said with a few tears coming down her face. I looked at the ground before I simply turned around putting on my hood and the rest of my mask on. "So that's it you're just gonna walk away from Ralph and me and you're just gonna run away without even saying a word?" I stopped before turning around seeing tears in her eyes I took off the bottom part of my mask before saying to May outloud "seventeen that was the number of times I attempted suicide seventeen times I nearly killed myself because of one look you gave me that night I killed an assassin." She only held her hand to her mouth and cried some more before I continued saying "I wanted to tell you that I loved you that night when the president was nearly killed I really did but when I saw the look on your face after I had pulled the trigger I only saw a look of horror." She only cried more before I continued on saying "thirty six that was the number of letters I wrote trying to tell you I was sorry telling you that I would change that I would settle down and retire you know what I got back from you a single letter saying you never wanted to see me again, never wanted me to contact you, visit you and you told me to never go back to Hoenn that night I shot myself in the head and by some godforsaken miracle I survived you broke me May I was about to hang myself and make that number eighteen when I saw Ralph he put me back together he fixed me and now you have the audacity to tell me I am leaving without saying a word making it all sound like it's my fault." By now May was on her knees fully bawling softly before she stood up slowly and looking at Donovan through her wet eyes saying "I am so sorry I didn't know I was scared thinking my family would get hurt I never meant to cause you so much pain she replied. I wanted nothing more than to simply walk away but as I was about turn around Darkrai said telepathically "Stop she truly is sorry she really means what she says and if you walk away you may never see her again" and with tears running down my eye as well I turned around saw May was about to walk away when I simply walked back turned her around and embraced her and let the tears run down. We stayed like that for ten minutes straight before I simply kissed her forehead saying three words that made every ounce of hate and pain exit my body "I forgive you" before I let her go. She was confused by this before I placed my mask fully on my face and said "but I can't be with you not yet I may love you like I did before but I am cursed now" as I explained to her the ghost aura and the curse saying that it would be forced upon any of my kids small tears formed on her eyes again before I grabbed her chin and wiped away the tears saying "but when I am free from this curse I will return." Before I walked away back to my camp.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I told you this chapter was gonna be juicy remember to Read, Review and Follow**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 9**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

As I fell asleep for once I felt at peace there was no pain, anger, no nothing for once I felt I could go on with life. Little did know that from here on out I would never have to purge my emotions from then on but a new challenge would await me. When I woke up I saw purple haired boy in a blue jacket standing in front of my camp. "People say you're tougher than most I wanna see for myself" he said with a cold glare and with that he said "Torterra stand by for battle" and in a bright white flash a Torterra stood in front of me "Litwick let's show them what you can do" and with that Ltiwick stood in front of me. "This is gonna be easy" the purple haired trainer said out loud "hey kid what's your name so I can add it to my list of arrogant kids who thought it was gonna be easy fighting me" I said out loud before he responded "the name is Paul and Torterra use Giga Drain" I only smiled "protect and then will-o-wisp" torterra used giga drain with no effect before it got caught on fire from the will-o-wisp. "Use frenzy plant" Paul yelled "Litwick set the frenzy plant on fire and then launch it back at torterra using psychic" Torterra of course sent a wave of frenzy plants Litwick's way only for the plants to catch fire and be found hitting them back against Torterra. "Torterra use crunch" Paul said torterra charged at Litwick before biting down but then Litwick's flame began getting bigger and bigger until it engulfed the little candle pokemon and when it appeared again it had evolved into a Lampent. "Flamethrower lampent and the follow it up with psychic to hold Torterra back" Lampent quickly launched a blue a flamethrower before using Psychic to hold torterra in place. When the dust settled only an unconscious Torterra remained. "Torterra return" Paul said before saying "Electivire stand by for battle" I let out a loud whistle before we could here the sound of something big crashing through the trees only to reveal a large Bouffalant with its feet stamping and its nostrils flaring. "Electivire use thunder" Paul yelled "counter it with Iron head" I said and with that Electivire used thunder only to be for the iron head to not only absorb the thunder but to also hit Electivire head on. "Electivire use brick break" Paul yelled "Counter it with wild charge" I replied and with that Electivire hand glowed white before it fell down as Bouffalant as trampled it. When the dust settled Electivire was out for the count only for Paul to throw out another pokeball after returning Electivire. "Drapation stand by for battle" Paul said obviously annoyed "You're up partner" I said telepathically as Drapation took to the battlefield Darkrai made his usual entrance by rising out of the shadows in front of me. "Pin missile" Paul yelled "Psychic" I replied telepathically as the pin missiles closed in on Darkrai they froze at the last minute before they went flying back hitting Drapation instead. "Cross poison" Paul yelled "Dark Void" I replied telepathically As Darpation launched the purple cross poison Darkrai launched a dark bubble that not only absorbed the cross poison but made Drapation fall asleep "wrap this up with psychic and shadow punch" As Drapation laid there asleep Darkrai launched him into the air with psychic and then hit him with a shadow punch when the dust cleared only an unconscious Drapation and a surprised Paul remained. As Darkrai returned to my shadow Paul simply returned his pokemon before walking away little did I know that would only be the beginning of the waves of visitors I would get when I returned.

After my battle with Paul May and Ralph walked up the hill since they already knew who I was and promised to keep it a secret like Ash and Mom I simply removed my hood and mask with the exception of the cloth covering my left eye as always. Ralph was the first one to hug my leg as usual before I picked up the little six year old and held him on my shoulders. May slowly made her way up the hill as well smiling before she took a seat against the tree I had been sitting against. I quickly whistled for Bouffalant and placed Ralph on top of the buffalo pokemon before taking out Rotom as well. "Rotom and Bouffalant you two keep an eye on Ralph I will be up here be back here in a bit ok" the two pokemon simply grinned since they knew it was gonna be a fun time entertaining a six year old. As I walked back to the camp I sat down next to May who leaned her head on my left shoulder. "So how much longer until that curse is broken?" she said as wrapped her hand around mine "well at the rate I am going at I would say ten more to go and then we can be together" I replied I landed my head against May's shoulder before saying "I can take care of it tonight if you really want me to but I may have to leave for the week" "I guess we can do that I mean the wedding is still a month away" May replied "Alright then I plan to leave tonight" I replied before I got up to see Rotom and Bouffalant return only with a already sleeping Ralph on top of Bouffalant. Using the ghost aura I moved Ralph quickly and quietly into May's arms. I placed my full hood and mask on before getting on top of Bouffalant ready to finish this journey and get rid of this horrible curse. "You better come back to me in one piece" May said jokingly as she stood up "If I come back in multiple pieces will you put me back together?" I replied jokingly "Maybe" she replied before I quickly road off the hill out of pallet town I knew that the according to assassin intel the templars were sending scorch units into viridian forest in order to set it on fire catch pokemon luckily I was nearby. But little I know that my little brother was following me close behind.

As I made my way into the forest I could see that there were more than ten templars meaning I was guaranteed to rid myself of this curse. One by one they fell quietly and by the time I was done I fell as well and found myself standing in front of the three Chandelures again. "You have met our goal and have ended the lives of five thousand guilty despicable people for this you will bonded with the void for as long as you stand" When I woke up again I saw Ash standing there with a look of shock in his eyes and pikachu on his shoulder. "You know I had thought that Lucario was wrong that you weren't one of them one of those Thornwood aura users I ignored the signs time and time again but now this?" He said as he pointed to the Templar's dead bodies "what makes you better than them the only difference between you and them is the fact that you take their souls as well and that sage who gave me this Lucario was right you are no aura guardian" Ash yelled "I simply have done what was necessary so I could be with the one I love." I replied "I know for a fact you would kill anyone if they took or even so much as threatened your fiance Serena" I replied Ash was angry before Lucario popped out of his pokeball angry as well by now Lampent had come out of his pokeball as well. "So that's it all these people these Templars had to die just so that you could be free to love someone who you lied to for a year?" He said this as his fist began to glow blue and his eyes as well. I simply turned around and said "it's over Ash I am not going to your wedding now and I know for a fact that we don't have to fight here and now." I replied before walking back in the direction of pallet town. Time slowed down before I saw a blue sphere hurtling itself towards me from behind me I quickly side stepped before turning around to see Ash fully engulfed in a blue flame "Over you say no we are just getting started" Ash said before Lucario threw another aura sphere at me. "I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice" I said as I took out my katana.

Ash punched me once trying so hard with his blue fists but I side stopped him easily. He tried to sweep my legs but jumped back I let him wear himself down and after 15 minutes of dodging I was barely tired while Ash on the other hand had been drained of most of his Aura. I had only my katana to block his aura powered fists and used the hilt of the blade to hit every so often. He tried changing tactics by having Pikachu use thunderbolt and Lucario to use aura sphere but Darkrai simply put them both to sleep. After about five more minutes of dodging and blocking I had had enough and Darkrai simply pot him to sleep. I knew that Darkrai wouldn't be able to keep him asleep for long so I quickly rode Bouffalant back to Pallet town putting my hood on making me invisible as I rode. When we arrived May was outside playing on the porch with Blaziken and Ralph before she had a chance to speak I yelled out "no time to explain Ash is trying to kill me we need to go if you don't come with me you never see me again" and with that they quickly got on Bouffalant with blaziken returning to his pokeball. We rode faster and faster towards Vermilion City I had heard news of an airport there now with a plane. We made in record time with Bouffalant's speed and made it onto a flight bound for the Unova after purchasing three tickets of course. It was gonna be a long flight but sitting next to me was the most beautiful girl I could ever ask for and the most energetic kid in the world. Nobody knew where we were going except for us and the assassin brotherhood because let's face it they knew everything.

It was night time by the time we were halfway to Unova I was awake still I could not stop planning ahead to make sure that Ash stayed away from me. I knew he would do whatever it would take to find me no matter the cost thankfully though by the time Darkrai said Ash had escaped from his dream world we were long gone. I knew he would try to hunt us down immediately but because the wedding was now in just two weeks there was no way he was gonna be able to find us giving us time to hide.As I stared into the night sky I saw May holding Ralph tightly as they slept she looked so much like an angel that I sometimes wondered how I could have hated her for long. As the night drew on I closed my eyes and found myself alone in the Ghost World even Darkrai was nor Lampent was there with me they must have been exhausted. I wondered looking and watching through the world it was foggy and then finally there it was a wooden door I walked over to and it opened showing a young man with black hair and a streak of silver hair running down the right side of his hair. "Charles Thornwood your great grandfather and the first of the Thornwood family to accept the gift of the ghost aura" I looked behind me and found the green Chandelure floating behind me "He was the first to take this gift that you now possess you see when he was just a small lad he lived in a time of war and suffering much like your era today" the green chandelure continued "he discovered the ghost aura when he rescued a Litwick from the battlefield sadly he was too late and the Litwick died but as the Litwick died he took your great grandfather to the ghost world by accident." I looked and saw my great grandfather in the same foggy dark environment I was "he was astounded at the amount of people and pokemon he saw trapped in the ghost world all because of man's violence" the green chandelure went on. "He vowed that he would do everything in his power to end the lives of the guilty to spare the lives of the innocent and took a crystal from this world into the other when he returned the guardians of the ghost world were angry with your grandfather at first before they saw that he was right they saw how the regular aura guardians fought and simply kept the peace but never fought to avenge the deaths of the innocent." I saw a brutal battle with men and Lucarios fighting other armies but not taking lives. "The guardians of the ghost world at the time were our forefathers" the green Chandelure continued and they realized that there was in imbalance as the aura guardians were superior in numbers and so they created the ghost aura in an attempt to balance this but the aura guardians thought of it as pure evil and so your great grandfather was killed for doing nothing but trying to bring balance to the world by balancing the two auras" I looked and saw the ghost world shrinking yet becoming overcrowded. "Your grandfather was the first discover the void the space between the regular world and the ghost world and learned to channel the void in order that the ghost world make become bigger to make the ghost aura stronger he was successful but in the end gave his life in the process." I looked and saw my grandfather had black hair with more silver in it. "Your father was the one who learned to harness the void like you grandfather and brought in and end to the aura guardians massacring them and end the lives of the guilty he was also the first of the thornwood family to take a Litwick as his partner and capture the souls of the guilty to that they may be trapped in the ghost world forever while in exchange the souls of the innocent they murdered would be freed. I looked and saw my father a man with half of his hair covered in silver. "I know you are probably wondering what does the silver have in your hair have to do with this" said the red chandelure "well as your forefathers continued to in their quest to punish the guilty and free the innocent from the ghost world as the generation went by the ghost aura became more and more stronger as the generations went by you are the first you're the thornwood family to be fully in connection with the ghost aura thus your full crop of silver hair." Said all three chandelure "you are also the first to harness the power of the dream world as well using it to become part of the ghost world as well similar to your grandfather harnessing the power of the void." I looked and saw the wooden door close "the world is in balance right now but your brother Ash threatens this balance for if he ends your line or you end his the world will be thrown into chaos with the absence of either aura now that both have become deeply rooted within the world." I looked at saw all three chandelure floating and looking grimly before they replied "but there is something we must tell you a third aura has been created we do not know who has created it but we know that this aura will threaten the balance of the world if you do not sever the line of this aura simply one family such the Ketchum line or in your case the Thornwood line right now we can sense many lines of this unknown aura but other than that we know very little now go Donovan and bring balance to the world with the power of the ghost aura." That was the last I heard from the three chandeliers the guardians of the ghost world before I woke up to see the plane landing we were here in the Unova region in Castelia City.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Seems like the world is on the verge of chaos I wonder what will happen now? Remember to Read, Review and Follow**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 10**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

Unova was a nice place I liked it but frankly I wanted to back to Sinnoh and go back to the good old days back when it was simply me and my pokemon kick Templar ass. Castelia City was a nice place I had an apartment in the big city. I had bought it a long time ago when I was traveling the various regions taking out Templar targets but never used the apartment. The was very expensive but I had bought it when the building was still under construction so I got for around two hundred dollars when a two bedroom apartment now costs upward of two thousand dollars. Luckily the three bedroom apartment had plenty of space here and the night manager of the building was a member of the brotherhood as well so I was safe in the knowledge that the building was secure since we had an assassin den nearby. We took the elevator before reaching the eleventh floor and going to room one hundred and seventeen my apartment. I quickly led May and Ralph inside and they were clearly excited at the beautiful view which made this apartment worth even more. I led them to their rooms and showed them where the bathroom was before going into my room the master bedroom and locked the door. I unwrapped my mask leaving only left eye covered before taking off everything except my pants and boots. I sat down at my desk before I took out an MP5 from my closet and began taking it apart on my desk cleaning it. As I cleaned my gun I heard a knock at my door before I unlocked the door with my ghost aura and replying "it's open" May quickly came inside before closing the door behind her. "Donovan can we go shopping when we left Kanto we didn't exactly bring any spare clothes and I know that Ralph won't be able to sleep in the clothes he's wearing right now" I looked up at May after putting the MP5 back together before putting it down saying "alright we are here we may as well get you guys some new clothes" May left the room quickly after that comment. I slowly walked to my closet taking out a black camp t-shirt putting it on and then putting on my bullet proof vest. After putting on new pants with knee pads and putting my leg holster on my right leg I put on a black camo cloak before putting on the rest of my gear my nanobot ghl'île suit weave which blended perfectly with the rest of my outfit. I strapped the MP5 to my backpack before putting the rest of my mask on and walking out the door to find May and Ralph already waiting with excitement. We locked the door behind us before we took the elevator down the lobby where we took a taxi to the local mall. There I simply watched May pick out clothes for her and Ralph and then after a grueling three hours I paid for the clothes and we went back to the apartment where we ordered take out Chinese food. After dinner I simply gave Ralph the control to the tv to watch cartoons before returning to my room where I laid face down into the bed with just my combat pants on. I heard May muffled saying "Ok Ralph time for bed" to which a sad Ralph replied "awww Mom can I stay up a little longer?" I heard May laugh before she said "ok sweetie." I dozed off to sleep for a bit before I was woken up to the sound of knocking on my door again I simply unlocked the door with the ghost aura before saying softly again "it's open" I had my face down in my pillow when May came in again "hey Donovan do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" she asked softly clearly not wanting to wake up Ralph who was probably already asleep. "I don't care" I replied she laid down on the left side of the bed which was next to my closet. Soon I felt a warm hand rubbing my back before May said "why is it so cold in here?" I replied "because being cold allows me to relax" May kept running her hand over my bare back before saying "Donovan where did you get all these scars on your back?" I don't really remember I just have them the only thing I do remember getting on my back was that Kanto Marine tattoo." I replied I felt May getting under the covers before she wrapped her arms around me even though I still was simply sprawled on top of the bed with my back to the ceiling. I took a deep breath before I relaxed and let sleep consume me.

I was asleep for god knows how long before I heard a voice saying Mom why are you asleep on the green man's bed. It was Ralph I got up before replying "you know Ralph green man is not my actual name" I said before getting up I popped my neck before stretching and seeing that May was still sound asleep. I quickly hushed Ralph before pulling the blankets on to May and kissing her forehead she was clearly exhausted. I walked with Ralph to kitchen before hearing a knock at the door. I saw a man with breakfast ingredients before he handed them saying complements of the manager before walking away I quickly brought the breakfast ingredients to the kitchen before I began making breakfast went I felt a tug at my leg and looking down saw Ralph looking up before he said "are you gonna marry my mommy/" I laughed before rubbing Ralph's hair saying "that's on my list of stuff to do" I finished making breakfast and handed some to Ralph on a plate before carrying a plate back to my room. I sat down on my bed before stroking May's brown hair before she woke up and then covered her face with a pillow saying "go away I am too tired." I removed the pillow for her face before she looked up at me I handed her plate full of food then simply relaxed on my side of the bed. She sat up and quickly began eating before she burped out loud after she finished eating. "So are we gonna married at some point" I asked May bluntly without even looking at her she looked at me before replying "where did that come from?" I laughed before telling her about what Ralph said she simply laughed as well before saying "We are gonna have to do some serious dating first and I need to find a job here before we even discuss marriage." I went to grab the newspaper when I saw an ad for job opportunity for a judge for the new Unova contest league that they were starting up I grabbed the paper before throwing at May who was out of bed finally. She was about to yell before she noticed the add as well saying alright I guess I can go apply today before she went into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

I had work to do since word was around the assassin den that the Templars had a new toy up their sleeves and it was my job to break their new toy. As May got out of the shower I told her I was headed for work as I walked into the assassin den I got a huge headache and passed out waking up into the ghost world where an old man stood in front of me instead it was not until further inspection that I realized it was my grandfather his hair was black and showed small streaks of silver. "So this is my grandson not bad except I would prefer you worse more armor rather than a cloak and dagger we are Thornwoods we do not hide we charge into battle slaying the guilty with no remorse" he yelled I felt like I had failed him and he must have noticed the look on my face before saying "Ahh but then again those were the ways of my time and your era is much more different from mine but anyway let's not dive into the past" I looked at him before responding "I would prefer to learn from the past and not repeat the mistakes of my forefathers" my grandfather looked surprised before replying you are very wise at such a young age I hope that our descendants can be wise like you ahh but no matter I have wasted value time today I will teach you a secret of the of the ghost aura now come with me" he said before we were not in the Ghost World but a dark purple space like area "the void is a boundless space and yet it filled the space between the ghost world and your world" I looked on before I saw what appeared to be lighting strike before we were back in the Ghost world I looked and my grandfather handed me a small dark cloud saying "feel the storm within you reach into the void and pull forth a mighty storm when the time is right" before closing my hand and disappearing in the fog. I woke up and felt different but ignored it and exited the assassin den before riding Bouffalant to the forest. I scouted the area and found what I was looking for a hidden Templar air field with a rather large plane on the runway I snuck into the hangar and began downloading the blueprints of the plane before I heard propellers turning the massive plane was taking off. I rushed out of there leaving download to continue before I saw the plane's cargo door close it quickly took off before circling back firing it weapons at me I was hit and wounded. I felt pain spread throughout my body before I looked up and saw the sky remembering my grandfather's word I closed my eyes and imagined myself pulling a lighting bolt from the void and when I opened my eye I saw a lighting bolt and small purple lighting bolt aiming it quickly I threw it and in loud clap of thunder tore the plane in half as it went down before I passed out.

When I came to I was in the assassin den I had accomplished my mission but I felt what my grandfather said was right I needed to drop the cloak and dagger. I went straight home and just went to bed it was quiet until May and Ralph showed up tired as well. "I got the job" May yelled cheerfully "that's great May" I yelled from my before closing my eyes a few hours later I felt May get into bed she wrapped her arms around before noticing the bandages "please tell me you didn't get shot today" I replied "I didn't get shot today" before I looked over and saw her face of concern "please be careful I don't want to lose you again" she said with tears in her eyes she knew that under this mask I wore every moment of my life that I was still the same man who fell in love with her and she knew how to press my buttons I simply kissed her forehead before replying "I will never let that happen again you hear me nothing will make me separate from you in Ralph unless it for your safety" I wiped the tears from her eyes before wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep.

I took the day off the next day thinking hard about what May had said but I could not rest even for a minute the threat of the aura guardian returning was ever so present and even though Ash's wedding had already happened and May had contacted her parents Ash hadn't come after us. I went to the assassin den to pick out a new look the cloak and dagger was only going to get me killed and I would rather not ever see May cry like that again. Keeping the hood and the my face covered was still gonna happen it was my armor that would change. As I looked over the armor I had to chose from I chose to wear a black balaclava to cover my entire face the only thing not covered were my eyes normally assassin avoid full head Kevlar balaclavas because they were too hot in combat luckily this one was temperature regulated. My face was covered but I still needed to cover my left eye I simply chose a thin strip of black cloth tied over my balaclava to cover my left eye. I chose to wear a black hooded Kevlar jacket, two ballistic elbow pads, two hidden blades right underneath my wrists and a bullet proof vest with three throwing knives hidden in sheaths on the top part of the vest and magazines enough to take on an army for my MP5, I wore a standard belt that held two more utility pouches holding six small black throwing kunai in each pouch I attached my katana sheath to the new belt on my right side as usual, a foldable electric police baton for beat downs, my pants were a mix of Kevlar and combat weave and had two ballistic knee pads I also now carried two M1911s in two holsters on my legs near my waist. My boots were made of extra tough reinforced Kevlar that also had a sheath holding my big hunting knife and as a final touch the brotherhood coated the whole outfit in nanobots capable of optical camouflage like my old ghillie suit, a black bandana (because they knew I had an obsession with keeping my face covered up completely) and black special tech shades to match allowing me to fight in combat like a videogame with the ammo counter and everything when I got out of there the only thing not covered was my left hand and the fingertips of my right hand because I was proud of that cursive TW on my left hand. Of course the whole outfit was sprayed and colored in black regardless of the fact many of my assassin brethren made fun of my obsession with covering my face and my favorite color being black. It made have made my brothers at the den laughing their heads off but I felt awesome in my new cooler outfit and not only that but I was armed to the teeth since I space for my pokemon on my belt as well but a black backpack with a radio transmitter and small antenna sticking out the back and besides the normal voices in my head being Darkrai or someone else I had an earpiece and enough explosives and gear to invade a country alone. When I got my new assignment I dreaded what came next they wanted me to return to Kanto to check in our regional headquarters there because they had lost radio contact with them and I had a bad feeling about the whole mission.

 **Author's Notes**

 **War is probably on the horizon who knows… Remember to Read, Review and Follow**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 11**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

I told May the news that I would be going to Kanto at dinner she only nodded understanding that I had to go. It had been a few a weeks since the wedding Serena and Ash were married May's family knew of the bad blood between me and Ash regarding our separation but not the auras. May had a stable job being a judge for the new Unova contest circuit, Ralph was going to school and was gonna be seven soon. I had my assassin work which May never approved by she knew that providing for her and Ralph was my only goal. We were gonna have our first date this weekend before I left for Kanto to find out what happened to the assassin's Kanto branch since we had lost all contact with them over night.

Ralph was asleep after another long day of school. I had arrived before May and began making dinner for our date since we didn't feel comfortable leaving Ralph with a babysitter just yet so we decided to stay home for the date. I was finished cooking the spaghetti when May arrived tired she always was busy now that she helped judge in contests but not only did she do that but she also helped guide the circuit since she was the princess of Hoenn after all. We ate and talked about our days she drank red wine while I drank a bottle of green Mt. Dew May always found Mt. Dew disgusting while I always hated alcohol disgusting thus why we drank different things tonight. She always usually ate fast and noisily but tonight something was bothering her I could tell since she was eating slowly and staring at her plate. "Something wrong May?" I asked with concern in my voice "No I am fine" she said as she did this she took another small bite of her dinner before I stood up and walked over to her sitting right next to her instead of across from her. "Babe I know when something is bothering you now you can either tell me now or Darkrai and I will find out later when your sleeping" I said jokingly May chuckled a bit before looking up at me saying "I am scared that you're going to go to Kanto and something will happen either to you or Ash I mean I love you Donovan but Ash still is my friend you now" she said before looking back down at her plate. I brushed a piece of hair out of her face before smiling and staring into her deep as the ocean sapphire eyes before I said "I am worried too May and even if Ash and I have our differences he is still my little brother whether he acknowledges that or not I don't know but I can promise you this I will come back to you and Ralph because you guys are my family my only anchor to this world otherwise I would probably be trying to end my life like when I was back in the marines." She smiled before I kissed her on the lips in that small moment nothing was there just me and May nothing at all. I heard screaming it was Ralph again having another nightmare May was about to get up before I said "No you haven't eaten dinner plus I got this" before leaving going into Ralph's room.

Lately Ralph had been having nightmares mainly flashbacks of the trenches back when he was with me in the windmill. I went into his room to find the little six year old sitting on his bed in his pajamas crying his eyes were red with tears and the sight pained me more than bullets in the chest. I quickly picked him before saying " shhhhhh shhhhh shhhhhhh it's ok kiddo you're with me you're fine you're fine" slowly he stopped crying before relaxing into my shoulder "remember what I told you the nightmares can't get you they cannot they will not Darkrai won't let them he won't" I said before singing a small lullaby I learned as a kid.

Close your eyes

Dont be afraid

Ill hold you tight

I won't go away

Until you fall asleep

Sleep well, sleep tight

Nothing can harm you

A lullaby of tears uncried, I'll sing for you

Sleep well, sleep tight

By the time I finished he was asleep as I tucked Ralph back into bed I told Darkrai to stay with him to take him to his dream realm. Darkrai simply moved my shadow Ralph shadow before I quietly walked away closing the door behind me. When I got back to the table May was already in the kitchen washing dishes. I quickly finished my bottle of Mt. Dew before grabbing another out of the fridge after throwing the bottle away. "Really another bottle isn't one bottle a day good enough?" May said softly "Only if you promise not to drink more than one cup of wine a day then I will only drink bottle of Mt. Dew a day" I replied she simply laughed before I sat down on the couch with the bottle sitting in front of me on the coffee table. Soon May came out of the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand which she drank a little of before setting it on the coffee table next to my Mt. Dew and snuggling next to me. "You're so good with Ralph you know when I first adopted him it was a nightmare getting him to sleep but all I did was mention the green man saying he would be brave and like that he would follow your example and go to sleep" May said as she rested her head against mine I stayed still taking in what see said before taking a sip of my Mt. Dew and after setting it down said "You know you're gonna make a great mother one day your so loving May and your protective of Ralph and sure is gonna be quite a. Sight when that happens" May looked up at me saying "You really think so?" I replied "May I know so" before kissing her on the forehead and finishing my bottle of Mt. Dew. We stayed like that for a little longer before she said well I am gonna take a shower "alright" I replied I had already taken a shower after I got here so I simply changed into a t-shirt and boxers before getting in bed. By the time May got out I was fully comfortable before she got in I saw she was wearing a black nightgown and then she snuggled next to me before saying "You know you don't have to cover your left eye when you go to sleep" she said "well May like you and your makeup I like to hide my imperfections but you're lucky compared to me though" I replied "what do you mean?" she said as she wrapped her arms against me "Well you're already perfect the way you are makeup or not you're the light in my life and your perfect in every way from your sleek beautiful brown hair to your sapphire blue deep as the ocean eyes." She only smiled before kissing me on the lips as we kissed I wrapped my arms around her before we snuggled against each other and fell asleep.

I woke up at around 1:00 in the morning and managed to get out of bed and change into my armor without waking May up. I pulled the covers up on her before kissing her on the forehead and leaving quietly by now Darkrai was awake as well and in my shadow as usual. I made my way to the airport where the assassins had a black hawk helicopter ready to drop me into Kanto I would be parachuting in at eight hundred feet prevent injury. As I got on the copter I was informed that satellite images showed evidence of a military mobilizations especially close to Mt. Moon where the base located I was to be parachuted in as close to Pewter City as possible and infiltrate the den and then report my findings and go from there. This was all the plan but of course none of this went to plan in fact shit hit the fan the minute we got even remotely close to Pewter City since the black was locked on and hit by a S.A.M. I bailed out and survived but my pilot wasn't so lucky communications were jammed and spotty at best and already found I was being hunted by foot patrols when I landed in Viridian forest. They were not Kanto marines yet they still wore green berets and carried military hardware but they were different not a single emblem or insignia identifying them meaning they were either special forces or a merc group of some kind. I hid using the optical camouflage and my hidden blade climbing the trees quietly and then getting the drop on them killing them. I hid their bodies in the tall grass and one by one I killed them off quietly before making my way into the city. As I hid on roof of the tunnel between Pewter City and Viridian Forest I could see that this was indeed a merc group seeing as how they were occupying Pewter City only mercs would do that. As I flew my drone around I saw that they were also occupying the area around Mt. Moon and located the communications scrambler. Jumping off the roof of the tunnel I pulled back the bolt on my MP5 popped a fresh mag into the gun and quietly attached a suppressor since this was obviously going to take a while quietly.

As I slowly inched my way into the city MP5 in hands I quickly killed two sentries guarding the entrance to the city before dragging their bodies into some nearby foliage. After scouting the area further with my drone I cleared the way hiding the bodies as I got closer and closer to Mt. Moon's entrance. By the time I had cleared the area I went inside crouched down to avoid detection the cave was full of floodlights and more armed guards but that really isn't a problem when you have a silenced MP5 and throwing knives. By the time I found my way to the entrance of the den I saw nothing but blood and my dead assassin brothers I checked each body before I saw written in blood on the walls two words I never wanted to see Aura guardian. I made my way to the security room to try and get footage of what happened only to find it locked. Taking out Kabuto's pokeball he quietly picked the lock opening it I had Rotom begin downloading the footage to a USB when I heard a noise and saw the mercs coming inside and by the way they were running it was obvious they had found a body. I stood up angry whether they killed my brother or not they were going to pay because even if they didn't kill them I could sense innocent blood on their hands.

As they entered the den I took them out one by one for interrogation one by one before ending them. One looked up expecting from above only have a knife in his back. Another from behind only to be beaten to death by my baton two others died from my MP5 before the other three killed each other as Iused them as human shield. There was only one left who gave the option of just telling me what he knew but he refused which I was glad because it only gave me another reason to kill him faster. By the time I was done I pulled out the USB and detonated the explosive charges in the base as per our security procedures should a den be found. After disabling the communications scrambler and reporting all this to the brotherhood I received the orders I was dreading most continue the investigation to find and avenge our fallen brothers.

It wasn't much of a lead with just the word aura guardian written in blood on a wall but I had to make do with what I had. As I investigated what had happened I came to the conclusion that Ash must have been working with these mercs to take out my brothers. As I continued trying to find out what these mercs were up to and who hired them I stumbled about a merc captain with a lot of blood on his hands. When I first saw him lampent came bursting out of his pokeball something that immediately brought forth serious concern since it was obvious that the guardians of the ghost world were demanding justice. I was in Viridian City at the time and the mercs were occupying the local gym there since the gym leader was gone. As I stuck to the shadows I placed worse in an attempt to eavesdrop hoping for anything to lead me in the right direction anything. As I sat in a tree waiting for something anything I noticed that the mercs all carried R-17 assault rifles only sold on the Orre Black market and they carried them in abundance despite the fact that the company Wartech systems the maker of the guns was out of business. As I contemplated what this all mean I heard my wires pickup orders from said captain to deliver the shipment to colonel for reassignment I heard some more broken coordinates and then cut the wires and prepared to end this merc's very lives. As night fell it was unusually stormy with thunder and dark clouds all around. As I approached the sentry post I quickly threw a knife killing him instantly before shoving my hidden blade through another's throat. As I continued I saw Lampent come out yet again obviously most of these guys were guilty with blood on their hands so as I went into the gym I barricaded the only entrance trapping everyone inside nobody was gonna walk away from this alive not on my watch. As I drew my bow from the void it felt different I could hear screaming and crying along with extreme sadness before I reached the main battle arena of the gym where I was hit all of sudden with a feeling of hate extreme hate, I didn't know what these feelings were doing here but I had a job to do one by one they slowly noticed me taking out their R-17s before riding me to surrender. I shot my bow before taking cover and firing again and again and again by the time I was done only a few frightened grunts and a certain captain remained. I simply walked out hunting knife in hand before saying "who's first?" One the charged at my with knife of his own while another raised his gun at me. I quickly grabbed the first grunt and used him as a human shield before killing the other grunt with my handgun. Two more grunts appeared before I shot them both dead with my two M1911s. Only the captain remained and of course he tried to escape screaming the words "Help me help me!" He tried pulling a gun out only for me to knock him out with my baton before dragging him back to the main arena and trying him to a chair. "You know what I am feeling nice today I will give you two options you answer my question and I will make your death painless or you can give me trouble and I can give you a preview of hell your choice" I said as I held my baton. He spit on me before saying "never I won't talk no matter what you do" he said "alright then hard way it is then" I replied after that about two hours of torture I walked out of the gym with a bloody baton and a happy Lampent seeing as how the captain sang like a canary before I put a hole between his eyes and I finally had a name Colonel Joseph Andres it was time to pay a visit to the dear old colonel after I paid a visit to someone special of course my mom.

 **Author's Notes**

 **If you can't tell yet Donovan is a pretty messed up guy when people mess with brotherhood wouldn't you agree? Remember to Read, Review and Follow**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 12**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

I was only a day away from being back home when it was nightfall. I set up fro the night sleeping against the best Buffalo pokemon in the world my Bouffalant he loved laying on the ground next to the fire and I usually just laid my head against his he didn't mind and even though his fur wasn't always clean I always cleaned it before I went to sleep. As I drifted into Darkrai's dream world where I usually spent the night while my body rested I thought about checking in on May and Ralph. Normally I would just call or send a message via pidgey but seeing as how most the assassins were either dead or missing that and sending video message would be too risky I decided to see her through her dream.

Usually she was asleep by 9:00 am but it was 10:00am so I went through with my plan. As Darkrai and I traveled through his dream world I could see hundreds of people and pokemon alike dreaming everything from simple daydreams to nightmares. Finally we stopped at a dream walking in I quickly saw what May was dreaming about. She was on a platform dress nicely surrounded by a crowd of hundreds her blaziken was standing next to her and she was smiling and waving to the crowd holding a medal in her hand. I hid since even though she was asleep we were still in her dream. As May exited the platform I saw her going to a dress room. As I climbed into an air vent I looked around before finding a vent behind her and listening to her talk to herself as she brushed her hair. She was beautiful it truly was a sight to see as i looked and observed before I noticed a picture hanging on her mirror it was picture of me and her holding hands except she was wearing a wedding dress and I was wearing a tuxedo we were holding hands before I noticed the matching wedding rings. The thing that drew most of my attention away was that in the picture I had no scars and my left eye was fine after seeing that I left her dream. It was clear that I wasn't ever gonna be able to live up to her expectation as I crawled out the vent May spotted me before the dream and everything faded to black before we were back in a black area with fog at our feet just me, May and Darkrai Oh shit I had been spotted and not only that May had caught me.

We stood there for a while before May asked "What happened to my dream and Donovan why are you and Darkrai here?" Slowly the she realized what had happened before turning around and walking away and fading meaning she had woken up. After that I felt like I had not only betrayed her privacy but destroyed any trust we had at that point. At that point I didn't feel like wandering into Ralph's dream or trying to communicate with May anymore it was clear that she probably hated me. With nothing left to do I asked Darkrai to retrieve that picture from May's dream to hold onto.Darkrai disappeared quickly before returning holding onto that picture I had asked for before he handed it to me I looked at that picture before remembering something an old assassin told me when I first began my training he said "remember this kid the true definition of hell is when you die and you see the life you could've had instead." I simply broke down crying realizing I could have avoided all of this everything all of it had I chosen to let the president of Kanto die instead of losing May that first time and now I was gonna lose her again. "A man once told me to dream about what I hope for to breath that dream to believe it every minute of my existence and that one day maybe it would come true" Darkrai said with his hand on my shoulder. "Don't think about what happened right now you need to think of what you personally would want" Darkrai said as I stared into the picture before allowing myself to drift to true sleep to actually allow myself to dream.

I was dreaming that I had won another contest the princess of Hoenn that's me I thought I had gone to me dressing room to relax a little bit before preparing for my trip to the next contest. I stopped preparing for my next contest when I saw that picture me and Donovan married before looking at my hand to see my wedding ring. As I exited I saw Darkrai and Donovan in full body armor wearing the mask and everything as he froze and stared back I soon found myself in a dark area with fog at our feet before I woke up in a cold sweat. I walked over to kitchen getting myself as cup of water before going back to bed the bed was much bigger without Donovan and it wasn't so warm like before I noticed the coldness in that room and felt it creep in on me even more. I closed my eyes only to find myself back in the same dark place with fog at my feet once more I was about to wake up again before I saw Donovan's partner this time alone holding in his hands the same picture that was on my mirror in my dream. "He really cares about you May he really does he may not show it but he truly does everything in the hopes he can be with you." Darkrai said "How would you know how do I know he didn't put you up to this huh?" I replied "He didn't I chose to do this because you need to see he truly cares about you that I only thought it would fair for you to see what dreamed about you know since he invaded your dream I only thought it would be fair as well." Darkrai said before I stood in a forest it was quiet but I could see a house with berry trees and other berry bushes I could Ralph running around chasing Rotom before I saw him Donovan he was wearing normal clothes a blue t-shirt and jeans he had no scars and he was walking inside yelling "Honey I am home" I was angry thinking he had married someone for a second until I saw her she had brown hair and sapphire blue eyes and she was holding a small bundle before I heard Donovan say "he got your eyes May" I was in shock as I saw Donovan holding a baby boy with silver hair like him I was about to turn away before he spotted me as well.

I stood there for a few seconds before the dream faded to black and we returned back to the black area with fog floating at our feet. I saw May only with Darkrai standing next to her I looked at my hands before they became covered in black armor and then I felt the cloth resting on my left eye again. I simply kneeled there on the ground with my head down I didn't want the pain return I felt terrible remembering what that old assassin had told me. I slowly stood up keeping my head down before looking at that picture again I was about to wake up when I heard May say "Donovan wait!" I turned around and saw Darkrai disappear before May walked back up to me with concern on her face. I stood there as May slowly walked up to me and tried to touch my face I flinched before backing away. "What's wrong?" she said with concern "I am a monster and frankly monsters don't deserve happy ending like what you saw"I replied before I walked away and went into my last safe sanctuary during the night the Ghost world the one place she wouldn't follow me.

I was alone again in that dark place without Donovan he had simply disappeared disintegrating into the ground before I had chance to stop him he simply looked at me saying "I am a monster and frankly monsters don't deserve happy endings like what you saw." It tore at my every being to see him act like that I simply sat on the ground taken aback by what he said before Darkrai appeared in front of me again. "You need to talk to him tomorrow night May otherwise I fear what he may do again" Darkrai said grimly. "Why what's the worse that could happen it's not like he gonna die he's too strong to die" I replied "that's right someone trying to kill him is borderline impossible but what's to say he won't try again like he did during his time in marines" Darkrai said "What do you mean Darkrai?" I replied "watch these memories of Donovan and you will understand that the only thing that holds him together and bound to this earth is you" Darkrai said before I saw mirror standing in front of me I saw silver haired man wearing nothing but an undershirt and pants sitting down before he pulled out a gun aiming at his head before pulling the trigger. I held my hand to my mouth as I saw that it was Donovan slumped over covered in blood before it changed to another image this time Donovan had knife held against his throat before his throat bled red blood before it all disappeared I was in shock so much shock I had sat down. "I was lucky the first time he did it by redirecting the bullet using Psychic at the last minute sadly the surgeons couldn't fix him fully leaving him with scars after that he kept at it constantly trying to end his life that first attempt failing made him change into a much darker person." Darkrai said grimly I stood up and wiped away the tears blurring my vision. "The knife against his throat was his second attempt after he longer cared about anything but ending his own life" Darkrai said "I got lucky and managed to stop him from doing major damage to himself except he still bears the scar." I only nodded slowly before Darkrai said "I will need you to be here tomorrow night can you please not leave and just wait for us?" I looked at him before nodding and saying "I will be here tomorrow you can count on it" Good was all Darkrai responded before I left his dream world and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up it was early morning but even though my body was all rested my mind ached and groaned I hated what had happened last night and frankly just wanted to forget all about it. I quickly cleaned up my small camp and continued riding Bouffalant towards pallet town. When I got there it was very quiet and looked abandoned I stuck to the shadows something wasn't right here I could feel it. As I made my way around town I saw a small glint of light coming from the trees overlooking the little town. I switched to thermal and then I saw why the town was quiet there were snipers all around and from what looked to be covert ops specialists wearing optical camouflage. Being quiet as I did so I took them out one by one by the time I was done it was around noon and the area was clear of merc snipers and covert ops specialists. I walked to my old home it had been a while but I could see evidence that people were still inside. I used my old key and turned the lock before I saw my mom inside hiding behind the couch along with Serena. "The snipers are gone now you can come out its safe now" I said they slowly came out from behind the couch before mom said "who are you and why are you in our house?" she yelled.I simply took off my mask revealing just my right blue eye and the strip of cloth over my left eye before saying "you seriously don't recognize your own son mom its me Donovan" I said before being wrapped in a death grip by mom "Oh Donovan my baby boy it's so good to see you again" she said before releasing me from her death grip. Serena simply held out her hand saying "Hi my name's Serena your new sister in law" she said I simply ignored her and walked back out because I could hear movement in the town. Taking out my MP5 I moved quickly only to hear the words "don't shoot I have so much research and taxes I still need to" I simply laughed before lowering my gun it was only professor Oak he hadn't changed a bit except for a little gray hair on his head.As he continued making his way to the house I joined him before sitting down in full armor on the couch I simply closed my eyes while sitting down before I felt someone sit down next to me waking up I saw it was Serena I simply closed my eyes again before she said "So you're Donovan Ash's older brother?" I woke with a start before relaxing again and replying "yeah I grew up with him now what do you need" she looked at me quite surprised before saying "well I was wondering if you would be willing to be a godfather to Ash's son or daughter" I immediately stopped all higher brain functions at that point before slowly replying "you're pregnant?" Serena only nodded her head before I sighed and said "listen to me Serena your husband has not only tried to kill me but if you didn't notice he also kicked me from your wedding I doubt he is gonna want me to your kid's godfather plus I am not exactly a great role model" before pointing towards my loaded guns in my leg holsters I quickly stod up and was about to leave when mom came out of the kitchen saying "aren't you going to at least have dinner and maybe spend the night with us?" I simply sighed before reluctantly turning around and replying "alright mom."

It had been an hour after dinner everything was quiet and mom was already asleep with Serena asleep in Ash's old room I laid there on the couch with my head down on a pillow and my bare back against the cold air. It wasn't cold but I imagined it was to fall asleep I was going to go towards the Ghost world tonight since there was no point in trying to go towards the dream world or dream after all that happened yesterday night with May and Darkrai. I was about to enter the Ghost world when I found myself in the dream world instead I was about to leave when I saw may walking towards me before she stopped mere inches in front of me before saying "Donovan we need to talk" May said with a concerned face.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Ooooohhhhhh what's gonna happen next keep reading to find out and remember to Read, Review and Follow.**

 **-GhostRanger17**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Forgotten Brother**

 **Chapter 13**

 **By GhostRanger17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Assassin's Creed or Ghost Recon Wildlands**

"If it's about me and Darkrai invading your dream don't worry about it I am sorry and don't plan on bothering you ever again" I quickly said before turning my back towards May I stood there looking down at the picture of me and her still from her dream it was burned in my mind when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was May before she said "Can I look?" I just handed her the picture and she stared at it for a while before hugging me something I wasn't expecting I quickly broke the hug and just backed away. She simply sighed before she came closer again saying "it's obvious something is bothering you Donovan and Darkrai already showed me what you're capable of when your alone and I want you to know that I can't bare to live without you" she said with a small tear leaving her right eye I looked up before replying "What do you mean in your eyes I may as well just be a monster I have killed hundreds of people sure I may have had a good reason by I know that that's not what you want at all" I replied "well frankly what I want is really simple really I just want us to be together just you me and Ralph no worries I could care less about the contests or anything else really" May replied with a small tear running down her cheek "you know May honestly all I have wanted was to settle down and put away my violent life get married and start a small farm hell maybe even go on a journey and see what my little brother Ash loved so much about it but the brotherhood is always needing me but you know what I have come to realize two things firstly the brotherhood is not my priority anymore you are May and second I am done trying to change the world when I wake up I going to find my brother and then I am coming home to you and Ralph and we are gonna fix all of this" I replied she only hugged me and rested her head on my shoulder at that point before I woke up.

I had a new goal I was going to find my brother and then leave the brotherhood for good and finally make something worthwhile in my life. I was twenty seven Ralph was gonna be seven soon and May was gonna be twenty five soon I was done wasting time on the world this was my time now. I had left my old home in search of Ash Serena had said she didn't know where her husband had gone after the wedding only that she knew it was someplace no one would look I was going to cinnabar island. I hid on a ship headed towards the island the poor mercs never saw me and I was asleep when it happened I found myself in the ghost world with the guardians starring me and Darkrai down. "We need to talk" the three guardians said "I know what you're thinking yes I am done killing if that means I can be with May and no I don't care if it breaks tradition after this I am done whether you like it or not you simply accept the decision or be angry and simply take away the ghost aura from me but I warn you then you will at Ash's mercy should the life aura return" I quickly replied. The guardians of course were caught off guard before simply sighing and replying "we knew this would happen but we are not angry because you have already done so much more then your ancestors so for this we ask but one thing that you train your children in the ghost aura or as more correctly put the void aura since you of course channel energy from the void which is still ghost aura but it's very confusing and will be for future aura users but we also give you this" they handed me a black stone saying it was a dusk stone and that when the time is right Lampent would evolve using that stone. I woke up to the sound of the boat landing I was on Cinnabar Island now.

As I hid in the shadows as always I looked up at the moon it was big and beautiful I had never really paid much attention to it until now. I saw a big white ball in the sky shining back at me even though the moon had been around I hadn't looked at like this since I was kid the night I met Darkrai I kept staring at the moon from the shadows it's hard believe so much has happened my brother gone maybe and here I am on Cinnabar island hunting down a colonel who may or may not know where my brother is at all. As I made way from the docks I slipped past the guards and headed towards the abandoned mansion on the island. It was dark and quiet chances were it was bound to be filled to the brim with ghost pokemon or just ghosts in general but to be honest I loved ghost pokemon I mean Darkrai was a pure dark type but hey he behaved like ghost anyway. As I approached the doors I quietly and quickly opened and entered the mansion before closing the door behind me it was pitch black before i reached into my belt and took out a round object pressing a button before enlarging it. In a blue flash of light Lampent came out before his blue flame lit the small pitch black room. Lampent's light was very little and I knew I had to share what the guardians of the ghost world had given to me so I handed him the dusk stone and in a blue boding he evolved into Chandlelure before his blue flames began to light the room up I could see a staircase so Chandlelure and I made our way to the staircase and we made our way to the second floor of the mansion. I looked up at the night sky it was going to be morning soon and I had to find Ash who knows what those mercs may have wanted with him.

As I woke up from a rough night's sleep I quietly left the mansion and made my way to the center of the island where a large metal fortress surrounded by a concrete wall on all four sides stood. It was daylight and frankly I was tired of going quiet so I simply went towards the main entrance the guards didn't notice me until I had passed a metal detector going off. As I was arrested they brought me to a gray steel room with a steel table and two chairs. I sat there with nothing on but my camouflaged t-shirt, boots, camo pants and as usual my balaclava and the rest of my mask tightly left on my face. A man in a green army outfit walked in holding a clipboard and my foldable police baton. He looked at me before saying "You know kid you must be plain stupid trying to walk in through the front door" he as wrote on his clipboard "Not stupid just bored of being stealthy and all since it takes a lot of effort on my part." I replied the man laughed before saying "well you were armed to the teeth before you we never imagined a man could carry as much gear as you did" he said before he started listing all the gear i had been carrying. I simply looked at my cuffed hands before I looked down and saw my shadow disappear and I smiled. "What's so funny?" the man said as he looked how I smiled at my shadow I looked up at him before my cuff unlocked and I knocked him out with my baton. As he laid in the corner knocked out I saw Darkrai rise out of the ground with a black duffel bag I simply nodded at him before he came back into my shadow and I began putting on the rest of my gear in the duffel bag. After putting on the rest of my gear I exited the room walking towards what I hoped was the command center.

My guess was correct as I found myself in a room full of men in army uniforms and civilians sitting at computers. I saw a man standing overlooking everything before aiming my MP5 and saying "excuse me you wouldn't happen to know a Colonel Andres?" He only replied "who's asking?" before I grabbed him by the collar and replied "I am now I want to know what do you guys know about aura guardians?" He was nervous before replying "I won't talk and you can't make me" I quick smacked his face with the butt of my gun before taking out my M1911 by now he had was on the ground with a bloodily nose and the other officers had noticed me and were preparing to take out their own guns at least they tried before they died by my hand.

"I am only going to ask once more what do you know about aura guardians?" He shaked as alarms blared before replying "ok we caught one trying to stop us in Pewter city he is in the cell block A" I shot him before Rotom appeared in front of me in a blue flash of light. "Rotom I need you to locate Ash for me he should be in cell block A" Rotom the little orange pokemon responded before jumping into the electrical socket. I heard the doors banging before being busted open by twelve armed guards "Freeze hands up" they yelled as they aimed their rifles at me. I quickly ran through another door barricading it behind me before continuing to make my way to Ash. I ran through the hallways until I finally saw on my tacpad cell block A Rotom had found it. I searched cell by cell when finally I saw him wearing his typical trainer clothes I opened his cell door and found him unconscious on the floor. I quickly carrit's him over my shoulder while Darkrai grabbed his pokeball and unconscious pikachu. I didn't know what had happened or why he was here but frankly I was just glad Ash was alive we ran outside to the roof of the buildin where a small black helicopter sat dumping him in a chair and beginning the rotor blades I got ready for take off. Then the door burst open with guards opening fire on us. I took out my sidearm and returned fire before we took off into the night towards pallet town.

We landed in a small field near the small town it was still night and Ash was still out cold along with pikachu. They were both alive and frankly that was good enough for me as I carried Ash over my shoulder I could see lights on in my old home that I grew up in along with lights coming from Ash's room I walked towards the door knocking quietly before I heard someone answer the door and there in front of me stood Mom. "I am back mom and I brought Ash back as you can see" I said before walking inside and seating him on the couch. I sat down and simply leaned back and closed my eyes on the couch I was exhausted but happy I was done as I closed my eyes I could hear faint crying and saw Serena crying before I could say anything she hugged me saying "you brought him back you brought my husband back to me" I simply sighed and accepted the hug. After being released from the hug I carried Ash up to his room before preparing for sleep it had been long night and I had a ways to go before returning to Unova leaving the assassins and seeing May again. I slept like a log that night and woke up to see Ash in the kitchen reading a newspaper and sipping on oran berry juice with Serena sitting across from him putting jam on some bread. I slowly got up from the couch and stretched before packing my blanket into my backpack and preparing to leave. I was about to leave again when Ash stopped me saying "Have you read the paper yet?" "No" I replied before taking the paper and reading it the headline read "President and Vice President of Kanto Assassinated government falling apart rapidly" I simply shrugged my shoulders before handing the paper back to Ash saying "Well there is room on that helicopter we stole for you guys I can take you back with me to Unova but I would recommend you not stay here in Kanto becuase when governments fall apart typically countries follow. "I guess we are leaving then becuase I can't risk Serena or Mom staying behind so I guess we are just gonna need to grab professor Oak, Tracy and Gary and get the heck out of here" Ash said worryingly as I packed my gear Ash helped his wife pack while Mom went over to the lab to tell professor Oak.

A few minutes later everything was ready and then mom came back "Professor Oak says he is not going to Unova rather he plans to charter a boat and stay in the Kalos region along with Gary and Tracy with the help of Professor Sycamore." mom said I simply nodded before we boarded the helicopter and took off for the airport I slowly started the helicopter before we took off in the direction of the airport. It was quiet trip all the wany but we made it to the airport and I made sure Mom, Serena and Ash were all on board a plane before taking the helicopter an beginning my trip to Unova back the assassin Hq first. It was hours before I saw land and landed back in the airport near Castelia City as I got off I could my fellow assassins before we went to the den and I could feel the anticipation in the air. As I stood in front of the three elders I briefed them on everything that had happened in Kanto from searching the den to finding the dead bodies. They were shocked before I took off my hidden blades "what are you doing assassin you never take off your blades ever!" One the elders said "true" I replied "but this was my last mission you see I am done fighting I have fought the good fight and now I must retire to something better before I lose myself to violence again" the elders were in awe before replying "would you take up the mantle of assassin if we called you again?" I looked down before replying "I honestly do not know but if I am able to assist you I will as the mantle that may take time" the elders looked at each other and talked amongst themselves before handing me back the hidden blades saying "keep them you have always been loyal to us and although we do not like this decision we nonetheless accept it" I smiled before walking out from the den and making my way to the airport to see Ash, Serena, Mom and Pikachu exit the plane. I was home in Unova no more assassins, no more templars no more anything for just me, May and Ralph it was all over my pokemon and my family could simply relax no more pain nothing and for once I was happy with just that.

 **THE END…**

 **Author's Notes**

 **I may write a sequel in the future I have high hopes that I will get some reviews bad or good on this story to help improve my writing anyway that's all for now.**

 **-GhostRanger17**


End file.
